Daisy, the flower of love blooms LuigixDaisy
by GreninjaMaster
Summary: My story of the love between Luigi and Daisy. My favorite Nintendo characters and Couple! Reviews very much appreciated! This Fanfic is my first but I feel good about it. Enjoy! :D
1. The first meeting

**Upon looking at viewing traffic of this fanfic, i noticed most people just read the first chapter. I would very much appreciate those who read the first chapter read the rest. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was a normal, slow day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sky was cloudless, the air was clear and fresh and it was the perfect day for our favorite green plumber find his true love. This is my story on how Luigi and Daisy fell in love.

On the golf course, Mario and Luigi were preparing for 18 holes of fun. Luigi needing a caddy for the game, Peach went to get her friend who's visiting from Sarasaland. "When's Peach going to be here with her friend? I need a caddy now!" Luigi told his brother impatiently. "Here they come now, Luigi. Don't worry."

Suddenly, Luigi saw a sight to behold. With Peach was the most beautiful girl Luigi had ever seen. She wore a short orange dress with a yellow flower emblem. Her hair auburn red like the hot lava in Bowser's castle. Blue eyes that were deeper than the oceans and brighter than the biggest sapphires. He was mezmorized by her beauty.

"She's beautiful. Is that Peach's friend? I want to talk to her but I'm tongue tied by her beauty." Luigi said to himself.

"Daisy, this is Mario. He's my happy husband." Peach proclaimed. "Oh I know Mario, he rescued me once not long ago." Daisy exclaimed. Peach glared at Mario who was nervously chuckling and scratching the back of his head.

"And this is his younger brother, Luigi. Luigi, introduce yourself." But Luigi was still lost in Daisy's eyes. "Luigi? LUIGI!" Peach yelled to get his attention.

"Who, what, where?" Luigi said now back in reality. His nervous outburst caused Daisy to giggle. Though he was nervous and butterflies were in his stomach, he managed to...sort of introduce himself to Daisy.

"H-h-hi, I'm ummmm, Luigi. And you're beautiful. I mean pretty! I mean, uhhhh, you seem nice." Daisy and the others were trying not to laugh at Luigi's sudden outbursts. Luigi tipped his cap over his face and thought "Real smooth, Luigi. She probably thinks I'm a total idiot who can't even remember his own name!"

But Daisy was thinking "He's funny. I wonder why he's acting so nervous. It's kinda cute." Daisy told Luigi "Hi Luigi, I'm Daisy! Peach told me a lot about you. You're smart, fun, hilarious and braver than some say. I can't wait to learn more about you! Enough small talk, let's get this game on the road!"

Mario, noticing his brother's nervousness gave a sly smile and told the girls "Why don't you go get a golf cart while Luigi and I stretch and get warmed up?"

"Sure! Back in a flash!" Peach told the bros. Mario nudged Luigi with his elbow, gave him a sly look and said "Sooooo? What do you think of Daisy? I take it by your nervousness and stuttering that you LIKE her!"

Luigi just chuckled, blushed and told his brother "She seems very nice and you know I get shy around new people!" But his brain was saying something different.

"I think she's the most beautiful girl in the world. I was so focused on her stunning beauty that I could barely speak. I hope I didn't ruin the first impression."

Peach walking with Daisy said as slyly as Mario "Soooo? What do you think of Luigi? I think he really likes you." She said while winking at Daisy.

"He's just like you said. Funny, nice, cool and I really look forward to learning as much about him as I can!" Daisy told her friend. But like Luigi, her brain said otherwise.

"He's also very handsome and seems very sweet. I think she's right. The way he was struggling to speak and how shy he was might mean he DOES like me. I hope he does." She said blushing slightly.

The golf game went on. Even though Luigi's eyes were mostly on Daisy, he still played hard to try and keep focused and impress her. In the end it worked. Luigi won 28-35 and Daisy was impressed.

"Wow Luigi, you play great! That was awesome!" Daisy claimed as she gave him a pat on the back which made his gasp and chuckle.

"Let's head back to the castle and have lunch! I'm starving!" Peach told the group.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Mario said, being also starving. Luigi and Daisy were both thinking the same thing.

"I know I just met her, but I feel strange around her. Something I've never felt before." Luigi was thinking, looking at Daisy.

"I just met him but, there's something about him that makes my heart feel weird whenever I'm near him. What's this feeling?" Daisy was thinking, looking at Luigi.

They head back to the castle, where the feelings and emotions deepen.


	2. Luigi and Daisy's new feelings

Chapter 2 is up! I told you it wouldn't take long! I'll have the rest up as fast is I can!

Enjoy!

At Peach's castle, after a rousing game of golf. The 4 decide to have a nice lunch. Luigi tried his best to not look at Daisy while eating. He occasionally glanced at her and if he thought she was going to see, he'd turn away quickly. After they ate, they were ready for another activity. Will Luigi tell Daisy his feelings? Read on to find out!

"So what do you guys want to do now? It's too nice out to just stay in here. Let's go outside and do something fun!" Peach exclaimed cheerfully.

Daisy suggested "Oh, let's play tennis! I love tennis! It helps fuel the competitive fire that burns inside of me! I'm itching for some real competition!"

"Sounds like a lot of fun! Let's go get ready Luigi!" Mario said happily. But he didn't know Luigi was once again lost in thoughts of Daisy.

"Her eyes are like 2 priceless sapphires that sparkle in the light. Her hair is like rich marinara sauce (cause he's Italian.) And just everything about her makes my heart race. But I don't know why. I've never felt like this before. I feel good yet also like I'm going to be sick. But I don't know how she feels. I just can't stop thinking about her." Luigi imagined, deaf to the world around him.

Daisy was also very deep in thought. "He's looking at me like that again. Does he really like me? Well I can only hope because...I like him. His deep blue eyes, that hair black as the beautiful night sky and theres just something about him that makes me smile. I feel happy yet also queasy, but in a good way. This is a completely new feeling to me. Is this the way Peach feels about Mario?" Daisy thought hiding the slight blushing.

Mario was trying his best to get his brother to snap out of it. So he did something he knew would work. "Oh Luigi, Daisy said she loves you." Mario whispered in Luigi's ear to get him back in the race.

It proved successful as Luigi gasped and almost fell back from the deceitful trick of his brother. This sudden jump made Daisy giggle. "Sorry Bro, it's the only way I could get you to hear me." Mario said chuckling.

"What were we talking about? I just drifted into space for a minute." Luigi asked trying to regain his composure.

"We were thinking about going to play tennis Luigi. Let's go, it'll be fun! Daisy claimed.

"Oh yeah. That sounds fun! Count me in!" Luigi said happily, back on the saddle. Mario gave Peach a playful wink as he and she had a little plan up their sleeves.

"Let's get ready bro! We'll meet you ladies down here in 30 minutes!" Mario told the princesses.

They all went upstairs to get into their tennis gear. Mario knew something is up with Luigi and decided to try and drag it out of him. "Luigi, what were you thinking about at the table that made you drift off into space?"

Luigi didn't want to say the truth so he nervously stated "Oh, I was just a little tired after the golf game and kinda spaced out that's all." He laughed nervously after lying through his teeth.

"You sure you weren't thinking about Daisy? I saw how you were looking at her!" Mario said while coyly looking at his blushing brother. Luigi simply chuckled embarrassed as he was putting on his tennis gear.

Meanwhile in Peach's room, the girls were getting suited up and ready. Daisy decided to ask Peach a few questions to clear her mind. "Hey Peach, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure Daisy, what's up?"

"Well... Is Luigi always like that? And why do you think he was looking at me funny?"

"Luigi can be shy, but not like that. I think it's because he LIKES you. Amid think he was checking you out." Peach said playfully winking.

"You sure? He might have just been spaced out." Daisy said unknowingly.

"Oh come on Daisy! He's been all eyes on you ever sincere first saw you! He obviously really likes you! He's just too shy and nervous to admit it." Daisy giggled and blushed at her remark.

In Daisy's mind "He likes me? I should've known by the way he was looking at me! I really like him too, but I'm going to have to see if it's true."

Luigi and Mario were finishing up when Mario decided to give his brother some helpful advice. "Listen Luigi, if you really like Daisy, tell her. I'm sure she likes you too. You won't know until you try!"He told his brother patting his shoulder.

"But why would a stunning princess like her want a shy fool like me? I'd never have a chance with her." Luigi said without vigor. Mario knew he had to really give his bother a confidence boost.

"Look Luigi, let me tell you a story. When I first rescued Peach, I was in love. I knew I wanted to spend my life with her. But I didn't think she'd ever give me a shot. I was thinking the same thing you were. Luigi, you're taller, thinner and smarter than I am. You definitely have a better chance with Daisy than I did with Peach. When Peach told me that she loved me, I was shocked. Every negative thought or feeling was gone forever. And look at us now! Married happily, living together, running a kingdom. If I can get the girl of MY dreams, you can get yours." Luigi immediately smiled and hugged his brother.

"Thanks Mario. You really know how to make a guy feel better. And you're right, I won't know until I try!" Luigi said with newfound confidence.

"Atta boy Luigi! That's what I like to hear!" Mario said cheerfully.

In the other room, Daisy was finishing up and asked Peach one final question. "Hey Peach."

"What?"

"How did you fall in love with Mario?"

"Well, after he rescued me I figured he must be the bravest man to even try and rescue me. He was handsome, brave, kind and I just felt something for him I never felt with anyone else." Peach explained.

"That's exactly the way I think of Luigi. I just feel something that I never felt before. If he's half the man Peach always says he is, to me he'd be perfect." Daisy thought deeply.

Luigi and Daisy both were thinking the same thing "I think I know what this feeling is. There's no doubt in my mind. I've got a crush on someone I just met.


	3. Question and answer

Mario and Luigi were on the tennis court, waiting for the princesses to

show up. "Where are those girls? They always make us wait a long time when we're going to play sports!" Mario said impatiently.

"Just give them time. You know girls always take a while to get ready. And you were making ME out to be impatient when we were playing golf!" Luigi exclaimed slightly annoyed.

Just then, Mario and Luigi were greeted by the princesses. Mario seeing Peach in her tennis outfit, a pink sports shirt and white tennis skirt, made him playfully wink at her. But Luigi's reaction to Daisy was a little different. Seeing her in her yellow sports shirt and orange short shorts, his jaw dropped, his eyes widened and he was almost drooling. "She looks very nice in her tennis outfit. But I can't tell her that, she might think I'm a perv." Luigi thought to himself.

Daisy noticed his reaction and thought "He's totally checking me out! Good, that's why I wore this outfit. I know he'd like it." She was thinking in a semi-seductive tone. "Watch out, because here comes Daisy!" Daisy shouted full of energy and competitive spirit.

"Wow Daisy, there's always a fire in your stomach whenever you play sports." Peach claimed playfully. Peach winked at Mario to give a signal for their secret plan.

When they were going back to the castle after the golf game, Mario and Peach cooked up a little scheme without telling Daisy or Luigi.

"They obviously like each other, we've got to think of a way to get them together!" Peach whispered to Mario in a sneaky voice.

"Why don't we play a doubles match of tennis with Daisy teaming up with Luigi?" Mario whispered back also sneaky.

"That's brilliant! You always come up with great ideas, Mario!" Peach told her happy husband.

"So how about a 2 on 2 match? Peach and I versus Luigi and Daisy." Mario proclaimed to the group. This sudden news caused Luigi and Daisy to gasp and thisome similar thoughts.

"Her and I on the same team?! I don't know if I can do this! I could barely take my eyes off her during golf, and at that time she was wearing a dress! Now how can I focus with her wearing that glorious outfit?" Luigi thought while hiding his blush.

"Him and I on the same team? This is great! I wonder if he'll be able to take his eyes off me. Because right now, I can't take my eyes of him. He looks really handsome in his sports wear. But I came to win, not just to check out that sweet hunk of man!" Daisy also thought trying to hide her blushing.

"Toad! Could you be our referee?" Peach shouted to the nearest Toad.

"Sure Princess! Anything for you!" Toad happily stated.

"Our serve first!" Mario shouted, serving the ball. The ball was going towards Luigi, but his racket didn't bounce it back. Instead, it got him in the gut. (Not hard, don't worry.)

"Hey Luigi, you okay man? What happened?" Daisy questioned, helping Luigi up.

"Oh, yeah. Just got the sun in my eye. I'll be alright." Luigi told Daisy, lying through his teeth. "Actually, I was looking at Daisy. I have to focus on the match! I want to impress Daisy by showing how good I am." Luigi was contemplating in his mind. But Daisy wasn't buying it. She knew what was up.

"I know he was checking me out. He was looking towards me, not the sun. But I don't want to embarrass him. So I'll give him a break. So now, on to victory!" Daisy thought. Mario and Peach also knew and just chuckled a little. The match went on.

Luigi got his focus back, using his speed and skill along with Daisy's fierce return shots and strong serves, Luigi and Daisy won the match without Mario and Peach getting a single point.

"Game! Luigi and Daisy are victorious with a landslide victory!" Toad shouted from his referee chair.

"Woo-hoo! We won, we won, oh yeah, we won, YEAH!" Daisy shouted while doing a victory dance. "You were unbelievable, Luigi!" She shouted while giving Luigi a hug. Her sudden action caused Luigi to gasp and smile. But Daisy was so caught up in the moment, she thought Luigi would be uncomfortable. "Oh no, I hope that I didn't make him feel uncomfortable!" She thought to herself, unaware that Luigi enjoyed it very much.

"Great game! You guys were on fire!" Peach clapped while exclaiming her statement. Just then, Mario gave Peach another wink. "Listen, Mario and I have some very important business we must do together, alone. Why don't you two use this time to just talk and learn more about each other?" Peach told Luigi and Daisy, even though this was merely a ploy in her's and Mario's plan.

Luigi and Daisy were thinking the same thing "Alone? With him/her? I feel uneasy, but I want to learn more about him/her!"

"We'll let you know when dinner's ready!" Mario shouted, taking his leave.

Luigi and Daisy walked around the castle grounds chatting it up. Daisy was the first to speak.

"Wow, you were incredible back there! I've never seen a great player like you! You can be pretty competitive!" Daisy told Luigi, making him smile.

"Thanks Daisy. You were really good yourself!" Luigi replied.

"Hey Luigi, forgive my curiousity but... I don't think the sun is what made you miss that first shot." She said in a sly and flirty tone.

"Oh, well ummmm. I was just, well uhhh..." Luigi was trying to find the words but was interrupted by Daisy.

"If you were looking at me, just say so. I won't think you're weird or creepy. I actually find it flattering that you were checking me out." Daisy said in an even more flirty tone.

"Well, you just look really nice in your tennis outfit. I couldn't help it. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since we first met." This cause Daisy to blush and giggle.

"Aww. Thanks Luigi, that's awful sweet." Daisy said happily.

"Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah?"

"D-d-do you think we could hang out tomorrow? Just me and you?" Luigi asked nervously.

"You mean, like a date?" Daisy said trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Well if you want to call it that. Yes, a date. Would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

Daisy was getting more and more happy with every word "Where did you have in mind?"

"How about a walk in Mushroom Park at 3 and dinner at my place?" Luigi questioned hoping and praying for a "yes". And he got it alright!

Daisy was overjoyed. She jumped at Luigi, giving him a hug. "Luigi, I'd love to. There's nothing in the world I'd rather do!"

Luigi was thinking "Yes! I did it! I'm going on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world!" He hugged Daisy back.

Daisy was thinking "He asked me! He does like me! I've got a date with the most handsome and wonderful guy ever!"

They were both thinking "I can't wait until tomorrow."


	4. Date expectations

At Luigi's house, Luigi was frantically getting ready for his date with Daisy. Vigorously combing, brushing, scrubbing and grooming himself to look his very best. He was dressed a little too dapper. A black blazer, white shirt and black pants.

"Luigi, you're going on a first date, not getting married! Take it easy!" Mario exclaimed to his nervous brother. But Luigi doesn't know what's appropriate because this is his first date.

"I know Mario! But I want to look my very best! I want to impress Daisy!" Luigi replied somewhat angrily.

Mario decided to poke a little fun at his brother. "Ohhhhh, so you DO really like her?" Mario asked very slyly. Luigi just sighed and blushed at Mario's comment.

"Mario, she's the first girl to make me get butterflies in my stomach this much. She's beautiful, charming, fun and I don't want to mess things up with her." Luigi stated uneasily. Mario put his hand on his brother's shoulder to show he's there for him.

"Luigi, you're my brother. I'm here for you. If you ever need a little help or just unsure about something, just ask me. That's what brothers are for! Stop being so nervous, you'll be great! But first, you might want to get into something a little...less" Mario told his brother.

As Luigi was getting changed into his simpler black button shirt and khakis he asked his brother "But what if she doesn't think I'm funny, cool or brave?"

Mario replied in a more serious tone "Are you kidding? You're the bravest, coolest and funniest guy I know! And I'm not saying that because you're my brother, I mean it! Besides, you make her laugh so she thinks you're funny. And you did amazing in golf and tennis so she thinks you're cool. And you asked out a girl you knew shortly and she said yes, that makes you brave." Mario told his brother in a confident and happy voice.

"Do I look good, Mario? Luigi asked.

"Luigi, you look very handsome. She'll have her eyes on you all night!" Mario exclaimed.

"You're right Mario! I can do this! And no one will stop me!" Luigi exclaimed confidently.

"Besides, when you were in the garden together, she was laughing and smiling and couldn't get her eyes off you! You're golden!" Mario shouted with extra confidence. Making Luigi suspicious. "Oops." Mario whispered.

"And just how did YOU know that?! Were you and Peach spying on us?!" Luigi was now annoyed and angry with his brother.

Mario just nervously laughed and dashed out the door shouting quickly "Well I must go now, don't be late for your first date! Have fun, bye!"

Luigi just sighed and went "Brothers. One minute you love them, the next you want to kill them." Luigi finished up and took off to the park.

Meanwhile at Peach's castle, Daisy was getting ready as frantically as Luigi. Putting on makeup, deciding what to wear and doing her hair, she was a woman possessed.

"Daisy, slow down! You look great!" Peach shouted to her friend locked in the bathroom.

"Great's not good enough! I want to look my absolute best!" Daisy shouted back. So Peach decided to poke fun like Mario did with Luigi.

"Ohhhhh, so he'll be all over you and eyes glued to you?" Peach proclaimed humorously.

Daisy came out of the bathroom to talk to Peach. "Well, it's just...I never felt anything like the way he makes me feel. I just want to impress him. Do you think he'll like the way I look?" Daisy asked Peach nervously. And Peach took a serious, almost shouting tone.

"Daisy, if Luigi was almost drooling at the way you looked during golf and tennis, he'll go crazy now! You look stunning, better than ever! To him, you won't just be a princess. You'll be HIS Princess. And he'll treat you as such."

Daisy smiled and hugged her friend "Thanks Peach! That's just what I needed to hear!"

Peach then made the same mistake Mario did "And when you two were in the gardens, his eyes were always on you and he was blushing whenever you got close to him! Oops." Now Daisy was slightly angered.

"WERE YOU AND MARIO WATCHING US?!" Daisy screamed.

Peach just chuckled and inched towards the door. "Well, you don't need me anymore! I'll just leave you to your personal business!" Peach then ran out the door.

Daisy simply sighed and stated "You can always count on friends for three things. Advice, comfort and annoying you." She finished getting ready and hurried to the park expecting Luigi to already be there or almost there.

Luigi was sitting on a bench in the park thinking "Okay Luigi, you can do this. Just be calm, cool and most important, be yourself!"

A few minutes later he saw Daisy and was dumbfounded once again. His heart nearly burst when he saw Daisy look her absolute best. Her makeup perfect, hair wavy and thick, lips ruby red and perfect to kiss and he was surprised at her choice in clothes. Instead of yellow or orange, she wore a stunning violet dress with a bejeweled flower on it. It showed her curves perfectly and had a small rip along her right thigh. (you know the kind of dress like that.) He was running in his head "Mama Mia! .stunning." His heart raced and his breath was a little quicker. She sat next to him and she was very impressed at his choice too.

"She looks sensational! I can't help but stare! My heart is pounding and I feel like I see an angel." Luigi was thinking.

"Wow, he looks amazing! He looked good before but now he's super dreamy. I saw him looking at me so he must think I look great too!" Daisy was thinking. She asked Luigi "Do I look okay?"

"Daisy, you look...incredible! You looked beautiful before, but now you're drop-dead gorgeous!" Luigi replied firmly. This caused Daisy to blush harshly and hug Luigi.

"Awwww that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me! Thank you Luigi! And you look fantastic! I liked you in your simple overalls and shirt, I loved you in your tennis gear and now I'm head over heels for your fancy affair clothes. Makes me feel like a real woman knowing you wanted to look this great."

Luigi hugged Daisy, thanking her. They sat on that bench and talked for 2 hours until it was around 6 o clock. "Let's get back to my place for a nice dinner!" Luigi told Daisy.

"That sounds wonderful, Luigi!" Daisy replied. She held Luigi's hand which caused both of them to smile and blush. They held hands the whole way.

"What a perfect girl. I'm the luckiest guy in the world to even know her." Luigi thought

"He's perfect. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be with him." Daisy thought.

They both headed back to Luigi's house to get the rest of their date underway.


	5. Love is in the air

After they spent a very pleasent time together at the park, talking and enjoying each other. They enjoyed a nice, slow and leisure walk to Luigi's house for a romantic dinner and a movie. Thinking ahead, Luigi had cleverly cooked the food on low so it wouldn't overcook and so he wouldn't waste any time cooking and preparing it. The house was full of the delicious aromas of Ravioli, fettuccine Alfredo and garlic bread. He went all out for Daisy, because he wants the best for her. They arrived at his house and Luigi welcomed her with an open heart.

"Nice place you got here, Luigi!" Daisy claimed, marveling at Luigi's casual but very nice house.

"Thanks, all those gold coins go towards making thos place a little better every day. Make yourself at home! Just relax while I get dinner ready!" Luigi told Daisy, heading towards the kitchen.

"Luigi, the food smells heavenly! I can't wait to try it!" Daisy shouted, with an empty stomach. Luigi carefully got the food ready and prepared the plates, silverware and glasses for wine. "Should I get the movie ready while you're busy?" Daisy asked the frantic Luigi.

"Oh yeah, just put on anything you want! Look up a movie you like on the Mushroom TV!" (Parody of Apple TV) "I just hope she likes the food I made. She DID say it smelt great, so I bet she will!" Luigi said quietly and confidently to himself. Daisy looked on the Mushroom TV to find a movie she liked. She finally found one and just waited until dinner was over to start it.

"Okay, come and get it!" Luigi shouted from the kitchen. Daisy got up, took a sniff of the food once more, and walked to the kitchen. She was very impressed at the sight and presence of the 5-Star looking meal in front of her.

"Wow Luigi, this all looks great! I just hope I have enough of an appetite to try it all!" Daisy exclaimed happy and hungry. She and Luigi grabbed plates and silverware, got as much food as they wanted and sat down to enjoy dinner before the movie. "This is incredible! The best food I've ever had! It's perfect!" Daisy told Luigi when she tried a bite of everything. "His cooking is better than the head chef of Sarasaland's cooking! Everything tastes great! He sure knows how to treat a woman." Daisy was thinking to herself.

"Thanks Daisy. I wanted the best for you. So just enjoy as much as you like while I get the wine." Luigi claimed, going to get the wine and two glasses. "Okay, doing great so far, now just keep it cool and let everything come naturally. It's nice to know someone really enjoys my cooking." Luigi said to himself grabbing the wine and glasses. Daisy walked in to suprise Luigi that she had already eaten her first plate.

"Sorry Luigi, it was just so good! I came in to get some more!" Daisy commented happily. With Luigi smiling at her.

"Have as much as you like! There's plenty, so eat to your stomach's content. Luigi exclaimed, walking toward the living room.

Daisy returned and sat down. He poured their glasses and toasted. Daisy had a very hearty appetite which surprised Luigi. He was thinking "Wow, she can eat! Nothing wrong with that but, dang I didn't expect her to be so hungry!" After two plates of everything, Luigi was set. But Daisy went for three and enjoyed every single bite. When she was finished she layed back against the couch rubbing her full stomach.

"I am totally stuffed! That was terrific Luigi! It was so delicious I couldn't get enough of it!" Daisy told Luigi schooching closer to him.

"I'm glad you loved it Daisy! I'll put everything away, you get comfortable." Luigi said as he grabbed the glasses and plates. "Okay, I'll just turn on the movie." Luigi said sitting down. Daisy cuddled up to Luigi while watching the movie. This made Luigi nervous at first, but then he smiled and put his arms around her. He looked down at her and thought "She looks so cute and peaceful. Nothing could make this moment better."

Daisy looked up at Luigi and thought "He's so warm and safe. I want every day and night to be like this. Me in his arms held tightly. Me snuggled up to him and enjoying every moment." When the movie was over, Luigi and Daisy cuddled up in each others arms and almost fell asleep from the comfort and warmth. They were just about to when Luigi saw the clock. Seeing it was 11.

"Oh dang! We gotta bring you back to the castle!" Luigi stated loudly and disappointed. Daisy didn't want it to end yet.

"Just a little longer, I don't want to leave yet. It's so warm and cozy in your arms." Daisy said quietly and sweetly. Luigi smiled, blushed and held her tighter. Making both of them happy. They continued this until 11:30, then they had to get Daisy back. They walk to the castle, enjoying the night atmosphere. "Beautiful night, isn't it Luigi?

"Not even close as to how beautiful you are." Luigi stated, looking at Daisy.

Daisy smiled, giggled, blushed and said "Awwww, you're such a sweetie! That's so nice!" She then gave Luigi a big hug. And they held each other to enjoy the moment causing both of them to talk to themselves. Daisy was thinking "He's handsome, he's sweet and he's... Perfect. There's no one in the world who has ever made me as happy as Luigi does. Even when I'm not in my kingdom, he still treats me like a princess."

Luigi was thinking "I did it! She had a great time and she can't keep her arms off me! Keep this up and she's yours forever. And that's what I want, forever with the perfect girl." When they get to the castle, the happy couple says their goodbyes. "If you want, tomorrow we can have a nice walk and picnic on the beach. I'll get you at around noon."

"That sounds perfect! I can't wait!" Dasiy shouted eagerly. They held each others hands, looked deep into each others eyes, their faces red from extreme blushing. They were very disappointed to leave each other. They knew it was too early to kiss just yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Luigi said a little sad, having to end their date.

"I hope it comes quickly." Daisy said feeling the same. But as Luigi was walking away, Daisy knew what she needed to do. "Wait Luigi, one more thing!" She shouted to him.

"Huh?" Luigi was unsure why she stopped him. She then have him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Causing them both to once again, smile, giggle and blush. As they were walking away, Luigi and Daisy's thoughts were running wild. Luigi was thinking "What a perfect first date."

Daisy was thinking "The best day of my life."

The both thought "I'm in love."


	6. Confrontations and confessions

Their 2nd date went great, and for their 3rd, Luigi took Daisy for a very romantic dinner at a special restaurant that he gets complimentary for his many good deeds in the Mushroom Kingdom. Now they're in the park where their first date took place. They were sitting, talking, laughing and cuddling. It was a great end to a great day. But it's not all over just yet.

Daisy remarked "That was a great dinner Luigi, but nowhere even close as to how wonderful your cooking is. It was sweet, romantic and very gentlemanly of you to open doors and pull out my chair for me." She snuggled closer to Luigi.

"Hehe, thanks Daisy. You're a very nice woman and a princess and I think you should be treated as such. Nothing's too good for my Daisy." Luigi replied. They look into each others eyes, lost in them.

"You know Luigi, it's the third date. You know what typically happens after the third date?" Daisy asked sensationally, knowing the answer.

"Um... No what happens?" Luigi asked confused and nervous.

"I'll show you." Daisy then put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him close.

They both stated "You have the most beautiful eyes." Causing them to gasp and giggle at their similar choices of words. When things are going great, and they look ready for their first kiss, two shadowy figures appear. One is short, fat and buff. The other is tall, very slender and scrawny. The two push the happy couple off the bench, laughing obnoxiously.

"Who did that?" Daisy yelled. The shadowy figures come to appear as Wario and Waluigi, harassing the lovebirds. Luigi recognizes and confronts them.

"What do you guys want? Why did you push us down?"

Daisy, being new to the Kingdom, wonders who they are. "You know these guys?"

Luigi answers annoyed "They're two guys who are somewhat friends. But can be pains in the neck. I just met Waluigi a month ago." Waluigi lords over Luigi and snobbingly answers Luigi's question.

"What's a pretty lady like her doing with a wimpy loser like you? She should be into someone who's not a cowardly chicken. Why don't you get out of here and let a couple of REAL men show her a good time?" Waluigi proceeds to try and put the moves on Daisy "What do you say we ditch this loser and have some real fun?" Waluigi tries holding Daisy's hand.

Daisy then flips Waluigi over, yelling "LIKE I'D EVER, YOU PINK-NOSED PUNK!". Wario and Waluigi then try to harass Daisy "Look lady, I don't know what your problem is but if you mess with Waluigi, you mess with Wario too!" Wario yelled.

Daisy then shouted "Like I'm scared of a Groncho Marx nosed toothpick and a short fat blowhard!"

Wario grabs Daisy, being the strong man he is and says "I guess we have to do things the hard way! We tried to be nice, but now you made us mad! Waluigi, why don't we show her what happens when she messes with us?" Waluigi then walks over angry and evilly glaring at Daisy.

Luigi shoves Waluigi yelling "Hey, leave her alone you punks! Do what you want to me, but don't mess with her!"

Waluigi just laughs and sarcastically taunts "Oh no, I'm soooooo scared! Luigi's going to hurt us! What are YOU going to do? I'll answer that, NOTHING! Why don't you just run and hide like the coward you are?"

Wario then steps in with Waluigi and him slowly walking towards Luigi yelling "Come back when you think you can take in the both of us! Until then, just stay out of it!" They then push Luigi to the ground and laugh. They then set their sights back on Daisy.

Luigi then snaps. He then becomes overcome by a strange sensation that hes never felt so intensely before... Rage. His face turns red, his blood boils, his fists clench and he stomps towards Waluigi and says "That does it! No more Mr. Nice Plumber!" He grabs Waluigi, lifts him up and tosses him far. Slamming to the ground. Wario gets angry and tries to punch Luigi three times. But the third time, Luigi grabs his wrist, twists and when Wario flinches, he charges at him and low-kicks him. Knocking him down. He pants and says "I'm not afraid to fight for Daisy! She has nothing to do with this. If you want Daisy, you'll have to get through me first!"

Wario and Waluigi get up, look at each other and Wario remarks "Let's get out of here. He's not worth our time."

Waluigi replies "Yeah, we've got better things to do than mess with these bums."

Daisy then says "And they said Luigi's the coward. But... Was that MY Luigi? I've never seen him like this before! He must've fought them... To protect me."

Luigi's mind is racing, he's thinking "What happened? I've never felt this way before. They were harassing my girlfriend, insulting me and pushing me. I just couldn't take it anymore."

Daisy looks at Luigi and thinks "Wow, he's so strong and brave. I never knew he had that in him."

Luigi picks Daisy up, hugs her and asks "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Daisy then hugs him tighter and remarks "They didn't. And I'm okay thanks to my big, strong, handsome man." She puts her hands on his shoulders, he put his hands on her hips and they stare into the eyes they can't get enough of. "Luigi." Daisy said dreamily.

"Daisy." Luigi said dreamily. They slowly moved towards each other and then exchanged a long, passionate and deep kiss. For 15 glorious seconds, they felt lighter then air and hotter than the lava in Bowser's castle.

They both were thinking "This is the greatest feeling I've ever felt. He/She is such a great kisser. I don't want this moment to ever end." Their hearts raced as they pulled away. They Smiled at each other and kissed again. On the way back to the castle, they kissed three additional times, each longer and deeper than the last. When they arrived, Luigi finally found the strength to say what had been burning on his tongue this whole time.

He was thinking "This is it. You have to tell her now! But... What if she doesn't feel the same? You won't know until you try!"

"Daisy?" Luigi asked nervously and scared of a negative response.

"Yeah Luigi?" She wondered.

"These past couple of days have been the best of my life. And I just have to tell you something. I-I-I-I love you! I've felt like this ever since I met you, but I was too nervous to actually say anything until now. But I do love you Daisy! With all my heart!"

Daisy was shocked. She gasped, blushed and smiled. She then shouted "Luigi, I love you too!" In a moment, their lips were together once again. In a heavenly and passionate moment they wanted to always remember.

Peach was looking through a window at the happy couple and happily said "Awwwww, they're so cute when they kiss!"


	7. Trying new things

It's been a month since Luigi and Daisy's first date. And they've been going out almost every night since. They haven't gone past simply kissing, but they do it as deep and passionate as it gets. So let's see where they're at now.

Luigi wakes up to see someone in his bed. His mind is thinking "Who's in my bed? I know it's not Daisy. We didn't do anything last night in this bedroom. I better look." He shakes the covered person and says "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" Emerging and stretching was a bed headed and yawning Daisy.

"Good morning sweetie." Daisy said giving him a good morning hug. But Luigi was confused.

He asked urgently "Not to be rude but, why are you in my bed?"

She answers slyly but honestly "Well... You fell asleep during the late night movie and you looked so cute and peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. So I carried you to your bed. It was dark out and I didn't want to walk back to the castle alone. So I climbed into your bed and wrapped your arms around me to feel safe and warm. Before I knew it, I was asleep because it was so warm and cozy In your arms." Luigi was shocked and red-faced. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She said in a hushed and sorrowful tone.

"No, it was just unexpected." Luigi replied to comfort her. "Besides... You look really cute with bed head. And I find it really cute and sweet waking up beside you." He said blushing and hugging Daisy.

Daisy was happy now. She claimed with a smile "I slept better than ever in your arms. Like a warm, safe, heavenly sleep on a cloud. And I was dreaming about meeting you all over again." They both smiled, looked into each others eyes and shared a big kiss. They decided to just lay in bed and cuddle for a little longer. Until Daisy's stomach growled. Making Luigi laugh.

"How about I make my sleeping beauty breakfast?" He happily asked, stroking her messy auburn hair.

Daisy gasped and smiled. She hugged her man and happily stated "I'd love that. Thank you." Luigi gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Daisy was saying to herself "Wow, he even makes breakfast FOR me. A normal guy would've expected ME to do it. But Luigi isn't normal. He's perfect!." She fixed up her hair and went to her man downstairs. After breakfast, they shared a nice, leisure walk to the castle to see Mario and Peach.

When the two lovebirds walked in, Mario+Peach both said "Well, well, well. Look who's finally arrived." Mario's arms were crossed and Peach's were on her hips. "I take it you two had a REALLY good time last night!"

Daisy and Luigi just blushed and yelled "CAN'T A COUPLE SPEND A NIGHT TOGETHER WITHOUT (THAT) HAPPENING?!" Mario and Peach apologized for jumping to conclusions.

Mario asked them "Peach and I were just heading out. Would you like to tag along?"

Luigi and Daisy both exclaimed "No thanks. We'd rather just hang out by ourselves today." This made them both smile and giggle.

Peach and Mario headed out yelling "See you later, lovebirds. Have as much fun as you like." They winked at them before exiting. A few hours passed as Luigi and Daisy spent the day playing video games, watching a movie, cuddling and finally fell asleep on the couch. Luigi looked down at his sleeping beauty nuzzled up against his chest. As he watched over her sleeping face and stroked her hair, he got a message on his ToadPhone from Mario. "How's it going?" It read.

Luigi simply replied "Fine. I don't want to talk now, she's sleeping on my chest."

Mario replied, thinking something different "Ohhhhhh. Well I'll leave you to your "Privacy" ;)"

Luigi just groaned then started thinking "Wow, she's even cuter when she's asleep. She looks so peaceful and happy. I feel really nice sleeping with her. I want every night to be like this. Both of us, in each others arms and happy. When she awoke, she was still huddled up with him. "Daisy?" Luigo asked his drowsy lover.

"Yes Luigi?" She said rubbing her eyes.

"We've been dating for a month now, and I want to ask you something. Do you think you could move in with me? So every day and night can be like this?"

Daisy gasped, held him tightly and yelled "Luigi, I'd love to! That'd make me the happiest woman ever! To be at your side during the day and night. I want to be in your arms every night! So yes Luigi, a million times yes!" Daisy and Luigi shared a long, deep, passionate kiss to commemorate their deepened relationship.

Luigi and Daisy move some of her things to Luigi's house. They spend the night together for the first time as lovebirds AND roomies. They were in bed, lying down together and cuddling. They looked into each others eyes and were blushing madly.

"Daisy." Luigi said happily.

"Luigi." Daisy said happily.

Suddenly, they were both pressing lips once again. But this time, Luigi felt something poke his teeth. He pulled away saying "Wh-what was that?"

Daisy stated shyly "Well, I just wanted to try something new. We've been dating for over a month so I wanted to try... Tongue kissing. If you don't want to..."

Luigi quickly responded "No! I mean, I just never had that happen. But, I'm willing to try it if you are."

In a moment they were ablaze with passion and ecstasy. Their tongues were moving and spinning in ways they only saw in movies. Their hearts were racing and their minds were blank.

When they pulled away, they were panting with a trail of saliva between their mouths.

"Wow." They both stated. They were shocked by how great that felt.

Daisy broke their silence "Luigi, I'm tired. Could we go to sleep for the first time together in OUR house?"

He said happily "Absolutely."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her head and whispered in her ear "I love you."

She replied quietly "Awww, I love you too, Luigi."

They then fell asleep, enjoying their first night living together.


	8. No fears, just fun

Luigi and Daisy were in the living room of their house. Daisy snuggled up to Luigi, thinking of something to do today. When they see a commercial for Six Flagpoles. With the Lakitu Cloud ride and new Bowser roller coaster. Which has a 300-foot climb and drop. Which gives Daisy excitement, she pleads Luigi to go. "Hey Luigi, we're not doing anything special today. Could we please go to Six Flagpoles?

Luigi wasn't reluctant at all to say yes. "That's a great idea! Let's go!" Luigi yelled. But Luigi had two small reasons why he deeply didn't want to go.

Daisy and Luigi got in their Karts and raced there to see who has to pay. Daisy was victorious, but Luigi being a gentleman was going to pay her way anyway. But Luigi gasped when he saw something he hoped not to. They had just put in a ferris wheel. Luigi hated them, but Daisy said "Ferris wheels are romantic! We should go on that at the end!"

Luigi couldn't say no to her face so he nervously and quietly stated "Sure, sounds great." Daisy wasted no time at all grabbing Luigi's hand and bringing him to the Bowser coaster. Luigi was a little scared but Daisy held his hand so it went away immediately. As they waited in line, Daisy noticed Luigi was a little nervous.

She asked him "Are you okay? You don't have to ride if you don't want to."

Luigi didn't want to be a wimp and firmly stated "It's just... I haven't been on a roller coaster in a long time and just going up and up and up makes me nervous. But I'm brave and won't let a roller coaster scare me! I can beat Bowser and I can beat his roller coaster!"

"That's the spirit! Good thing you're cool with it because we're next!" Daisy said pulling Luigi with her. During which Luigi gulped harshly. "This is going to be sweet! I love roller coasters!" Daisy exclaimed grabbing the safety bar.

Luigi's mind was running wild "You can do this. It's just a roller coaster. You've gone into the clouds, you can ride this. Besides, Daisy really wants to do this. So I'll do this not only because this is a place for fun, but also for Daisy." The ride started, and climbed upward for what felt like forever. When they finally got to the top, Daisy held Luigi to make the ride feel safer and more enjoyable by being close to him. This made Luigi feel all better and he smiled. The ride suddenly dived almost straight down. All the riders were screaming, some in fear, and some, including Daisy and Luigi were in thrills. Daisy didn't let go the whole time, she was planning on letting go after the drop, but found herself unable to let go.

She was thinking "He's so warm and snug. Any sort of fear or sadness goes away with Luigi. The ride is something to remember, but with Luigi, it's something I'll never forget." She held him tighter and wouldn't let go through all the twists, turns and loops.

When the ride was over, Daisy still didn't want to let go. But she did because right after they got out, she held him again. He was very enjoyed so he piggybacked her around because he knows she loves it. She was overjoyed. Yelling in joy and smiling the whole time. Daisy was already having a great time, but now she's having the time of her life.

Luigi and Daisy enjoyed their day. They laughed a lot, kissed a lot and held each other a lot. But there was one last thing on Daisy's mind. Ferris wheel. "Let's go Luigi! The ferris wheel then we can head home!" Daisy rushed over, but Luigi wasn't very enthusiastic.

Luigi was reluctant to tell Daisy why he didnt like them, but he did. "Daisy, there's something I want you to know. I'm scared of Ferris wheels."

Daisy was flustered "Why's that?"

"When I was six, I asked my mom if I could ride alone and she said yes. I felt good being able to enjoy the view, but the ferris wheel suddenly stopped when I was on top. I was terrified. It felt like forever before we moved again. That night I had a nightmare that I was trapped on a ferris wheel on top and it suddenly dropped. And I've been afraid ever since." Luigi was a little displeased, but Daisy knew how to cheer him up.

"You won't be alone. I'll be right there with you. If you get scared, just hold me and I'll make you feel all better." She said lovingly, holding his hands.

Her words got Luigi to muster the courage to go "Okay. Let's do it!"

They arrived at the ferris wheel and got in their cart. Daisy scootched right next to him, her hand holding his and his other arm around her. They looked deep into each others eyes and moved in for a kiss. But the ferris wheel stopped... On top!

Luigi was scared and panicking "Oh no! It's happening again!"

But Daisy hugged him and whispered "No it's not. Because you're not alone. You have me." She held him tightly to comfort him.

He gasped and got over his fear. He pulled Daisy away, only to shock her by dipping her and giving her a big kiss. There were fireworks in their heads, their hearts raced and their minds were going crazy.

"This is the most romantic kiss he's given me. I feel like I'm in heaven and my heart is pounding. I love him." Daisy said in her head.

Luigi was thinking as well "She makes me feel so much better about myself. I feel so much braver with her. Like nothing can ever hurt us. I love her."

When they separated, they just smiled and were together again. Their lips together and tongues ablaze. Luigi paid the operator 75 coins to let them have as much time as they wanted. The Toad operator was nice and let them without taking theor coins.

For over a half hour, they were inseparable. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other, their mouths pressed against each other, their tongues in a frenzy and their hearts racing on top of each other. They pulled away, panting heavily with a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. They smiled and at that moment they were on the ground.

"Want another go?" The Toad operator questioned.

They both said "No, we're good now."

After 30 minutes, they've had enough and were exiting. "That was incredible." Daisy said sweetly.

Luigi held her hand and said "We can continue at home." He then lifted Daisy by her back and legs and carried her bridal-style. "You must be tired from all that walking around."

Daisy's eyes grew wide and she was at loss for words. She loved the feeling of him carrying her this way. She couldn't stop smiling and blushing the whole time.

She said to herself, nuzzled up against Luigi "Someday... I want this to happen walking down an aisle. With a ring on my finger."


	9. Dinner, dance and desires

Three months after their day at six flagpoles, Luigi and Daisy had been thinking about what to do next for a big date. They had already done the basics. Movie, dinner, long walk. So they wanted something that's more romantic and special. So Luigi, sitting next to Daisy on the couch, got an idea.

"Hey Daisy, do you like dancing?"

Daisy said with excitement "Yeah! I haven't in a little while so I'd be up for it!"

"Great! Because there's a very nice restaurant with music and dancing that we should try! Mario and I get in free because we're honerary Mushroom Kingdom citizens. So tonight, would you be up for dinner and dancing?" Luigi asked his happy girlfriend.

"I'd love to! That'd be very romantic!" Daisy shouted while lunging at Luigi, hugging him tightly.

The two spend a few hours just passing the time. Video Games, cuddling and eventually took a power nap until 8PM. Luigi wanted to look very dapper for this evening. It was a very nice restaurant and he wanted Daisy to see him at his best. And Daisy felt the exact same way. After a while, they were both ready.

Daisy shouted "Here I come!" Then she emerged in a stunning appearance that made Luigi's eyes grow wide and his heart race. She came out in a black dress that hugged the curves on her body to give Luigi some eye candy. Ruby red lips, orange heels, her hair in a ponytail and her eyes sparkling brighter than all 120 power stars. "How do I look?" She asked with a smile.

Luigi was speechless for a few moments but then managed to finally speak. He said with his face red "You... Look... Breathtaking! Gorgeous, wonderful, perfect! No word can say exactly how you look." He took Daisy's hand and kissed it.

Luigi was dressed in a white shirt, green bow tie, black pants and jacket. Daisy was very impressed. "Wow Luigi, you look incredible! Very handsome and dapper. But no word could say how you look either." She then put her hands his shoulders and kissed him with a big smile on both of their faces. Luigi held her hand and lead her to the limo he ordered. She was thinking "What a gentleman! And he really knows how to dress up! He looks more handsome than ever."

Luigi opened the door for her and she got in the limo. He followed and buckled up and the limo took off. He found it hard not to stare at her. She looked better than ever and that really made him nervous. And what's worse? Luigi got an uncomfortable feeling in his pants. (Wink, wink.)

"Oh no! Not here! Not now!" He put his hands on his lap to cover it. He was blushing madly and was very embarrassed. Daisy was a little confused so she wanted to know what he was doing.

"What's wrong? Why are you doing that?"

"Oh no reason. Can't a guy just put his hands on his lap? Just waiting to get there is all." He exclaimed, chuckling nervously. But Daisy had a sneaking suspicion what his REAL intentions were.

Luigi was thinking "This is so embarrassing! She just looks so great that... Just relax. It'll be fine and she won't notice." They finally got there and Luigi's discomfort ended. He showed her to the front of the building with a big sign labeled "The Shining Star." The nicest restaurant for miles.

There was a large line outside, Daisy was worried. "How are we going to get in? That line is HUGE!"

But Luigi was a V.I.P, he just walked in the other line. There were Whomps and Thwomps as bouncers. The Whomp looked pretty tough, worrying Daisy more. "Good to see you again Luigi! Is this pretty lady your date?" The Whomp asked.

"Sure is! It's cool if I bring a guest right?"

The Whomp was pleased and stated "Not a problem at all! Go right in!" The Thwomp raised, letting the happy couple in. Daisy was amazed on how easy that was.

"Wow! I can't believe we're in already! You were right about being a V.I.P!" Daisy exclaimed.

Luigi took her hand, walking to a table and said "Yep! Mario and I just have to walk up and we're in!" they got a table and took in the very nice atmosphere. There were candles, pictures of V.I.P's and a dance floor for the more energetic and thrill-seeking people.

"This place looks great! I'm glad you decided on this!" Daisy said loudly and joyfully.

Luigi smiled and stated "Only the best venue for the best girl." Making Daisy blush and smile back.

A Toad gave them menus and claimed "Hello! Welcome to The Shining Star! Mr. Luigi, always a pleasure! But who's your lady friend?"

"This is Princess Daisy. She's my girlfriend and we live together."

"Wow! Very big honer meeting not only a princess but the girlfriend and date of Mr. Luigi! What'll you have to drink?" The Toad waiter stated.

"Your very best bottle of wine. All on me." Luigi told the Toad making Daisy gasp.

"Coming right up! Back as soon as I can!" The Toad told the couple, dashing off.

"Luigi, that seems a little expensive. You don't have to go all out for me." Daisy told him a little uneasy about him paying a lot.

But Luigi was chival and didn't want to be simple. This is a night of happiness. "I don't mind. I only want the best for you. And I WANT to pull out all the stops on this date. I want it to be romantic and fun!" Luigi exclaimed, taking her hands.

Daisy then smiled, blushed and said "Thanks Luigi. That's very sweet of you." They then looked over their menus. After about two minutes, they were ready.

The Toad came back and stated "One bottle of Red Shell chianti and two glasses. So are you two ready to order?"

"Yes we are." They both said.

Daisy went first "I'll have the Spaghetti and Meatballs with meat sauce, garlic bread and broccoli."

Luigi than followed "And I'll have a medium-rare steak with rice and cauliflower."

The Toad wrote down the orders and stated "Coming right up!" He took off to get the orders filled.

Luigi and Daisy were chatting and enjoying themselves when Luigi felt a nudge against his leg. Daisy had a smirk in her face and Luigi had a raised eyebrow in confusion. He then asked "What was that? Did you just stretch your leg and bump mine?"

Daisy playfully laughed and said with a smile "No, silly. I'm playing footsie. You know, when a couple are sitting at a table, they do that?" Luigi just gasped and played along. Making them both smile and laugh. After about 35 minutes of chatting, hand holding and footplay under the table, their food arrived. Daisy was impressed by how the food looked. "Thank you very much! It looks great!"

The Toad remarked "You're welcome! If you need anything, just yell for me." The Toad then walked off to wait other tables. Daisy and Luigi were enjoying their food very much, and Daisy decided to break the silence.

"This food is really good, but your cooking is better Luigi. No food could be better than yours!"

Luigi smiled and replied "Thank you very much! But I'm not THE best."

"Are you kidding?! Your food is seriously the best!"

"Thanks Daisy. That makes me feel very good." Luigi smiled

After their food, Daisy asked Luigi if they could dance to burn off their food. "Let's dance Luigi! You said we were going dancing after we ate!" She grabbed Luigi and, as fate would have it, a slow song came on. Making Luigi extra nervous. "Perfect timing. I've been wanted to slow dance all night with you." She said happily and anxious.

Luigi was nervous and didn't know what to do. "I've never slow danced before. Not sure what to do."

But Daisy just giggled and said "That's okay. I'll show you." She put her hands on his shoulders and said intently "First I put my hands here." Making Luigi blush a little. Then she grabbed his hands and put them on her hips, making Luigi gasp. "Then you put your hands there." Luigi was very nervous until he looked into Daisy's eyes and smiled. She then began swaying with Luigi soon following. Soon after, she rested her head on his shoulder.

This moment made Luigi the happiest he's been ever. He was thinking "Being here with Daisy is amazing. It's like we're the only two people in the world. I want this moment to last forever." The song was over but they still held each other. When Daisy moved her head, the looked into each other's eyes and were lost for words. Luigi made a very smooth move by putting his hands around her waist and dipped Daisy. She gasped and before she could say a word, he placed a very big and deep kiss on her lips. Daisy gasped, her eyes flung open and her fingers and toes curled.

She began thinking "Luigi. Whenever I'm with him, I feel like the luckiest women in the world. The way he holds me, the way her treats me, the way he looks at me and most of all... The way he kisses me. When he kissed me just now, my heart raced, my mind went blank, I felt like we were the only ones here and my body had a surge of happiness and pleasure instantaneously running through. There's no doubt in my mind... He's the only one I need and love."

Their lips were joining, their tongues were dancing and their bodies were full of pleasure. When it was over, they were panting and smiling. They paid their bill and headed home. They couldn't keep apart the whole way. They were hugging, cuddling and kissing all the way there. When they were walking inside, they were both thinking the same thought. "There's some feeling going through my body that I can't resist. It's been going on ever since that big kiss on the dance floor.

When they got into their bedroom, they were walking towards the bed when Daisy tapped Luigi on the shoulder and grabbed his coller. Before he could say or do anything, she pulled him in and gave him a big kiss like the one he gave her. He then gave in to her desires and followed her in her surprise kiss.


	10. One step farther

After the surprise kiss, Luigi and Daisy were panting and unsure what was going to happen next. They were feeling a strange sensation throughout their entire bodies, unlike anything they've ever felt before. Luigi broke their silence by asking "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but why the big surprise kiss?"

Daisy answered "Well... After that romantic and passion-filled date, my heart is racing and my body is tingling. But... I don't know if we should... You know. My heart says yes but my brain is saying no."

"Well we don't have to go THAT far just yet. When the time comes, we'll both be ready, but just not tonight." Luigi replied holding his princess. This made her smile knowing Luigi is very understanding and sweet.

Daisy asked Luigi "Well, what should we do tonight? Because I've got too much built up energy and emotion to sleep."

"Well the way you were dressed, I'd say that's your fault." Luigi said jokingly. But Daisy didn't think it was all too funny. She pushed him onto the bed and pinned him down. He was flustered and shocked. "Wha-what are you..." Luigi was cut off when Daisy put a finger over his lips and said "Shhhhh..."

"I dressed this way because I knew you'd like it."Daisy said with an innocent but slightly sad face. "Don't say those things. Because you did that, I'll do THIS." Before Luigi could say a word, Daisy pressed her lips against his and began twirling her tongue in his mouth. Luigi's eyes were wide open because he didn't expect Daisy to be so forceful. She pulled away and began kissing his neck, making his face dark red under the eyes.

He gasped and was silently making groaning sounds for he has never had this done to him nor he done it to anyone else. "This has never happened to me. She's pinning me down and kissing my neck. I'm nervous yet I can't help but enjoy it very much. I didn't know it'd feel this great." Luigi was thinking. After a few minutes, she stopped and Luigi looked up at the smiling princess.

"I take it by your dark red blushing and slight moaning that you enjoyed it." She said smirking.

Luigi simply nodded and said "Now it's your turn." He then managed to flip Daisy and put himself on top, making Daisy gasp in surprise. "You surprised me, so now I surprise you." Luigi then proceeded to copy Daisy's actions. Starting with kissing before she could react and pinning her down. She was surprised but also excited.

Inside her head, she was saying "Wow. He's made out with me before but... Not like this. He's pinned me down so I can't fight back and he's much more into it. We must both feel the same... Aroused." He then felt a feeling on her neck only to realized Luigi was nibbling and kissing it. She was shocked but like Luigi, enjoying every little action. Suddenly she felt her body twitch, her toes curl and heard a moan come from her mouth. "No one has ever made me feel this good. I feel like my entire body is melting and on fire and he is fanning the flames."

Her moans were more common and louder with Luigi's every kiss, lick and nibble. This made Luigi more excited.

"I'm not only enjoying doing this, but I also enjoy hearing Daisy's reaction. Her moaning is making my excitement even larger." He eventually pulled away and asked his breathless girlfriend "How was it?"

Daisy replied panting "Really good... Really really good. But I want to ask you something and promise you'll understand."

"I promise."

"Well... I want to see... More of you. Do you think maybe I could see you shirtless? And you can see me with my dress halfway down. I wouldn't mind." Luigi was a little nervous, he barely takes his shirt off whe he goes swimming with Mario and Peach.

Luigi stated with a quiver in his voice "But... I don't want to be judged."

Daisy sat up and held his hands telling him "I won't judge you. I love you. I bet you look very handsome. I'm not looking for a perfect ab stomach. In act, I'd prefer if you DIDN'T have abs." Her words made Luigi feel better and kiss her cheek.

"Okay my sweet." Luigi responded, starting to unbutton his shirt. Daisy helped him, anxious to see half his body. When all the buttons were undone, they tossed his shirt on the floor. His body wasn't perfect, but not bad. He was slender but not too slender, and Daisy enjoyed it.

"You have a pretty body." Daisy said winking at him.

"Thank you." Luigi said chuckling.

"Now it's my turn." Daisy stated ready to show Luigi.

But Luigi exclaimed sensually, putting his hands on her back "Allow me." He began unzipping her dress, making her blush and gasp. After it was unzipped, it slipped a little and Daisy pulled it down until it just passed her belly button. Luigi had a shocked but excited look on his face. Although she was still wearing a black bra over her you-know-whats, he didn't mind. Her stomach was thin but she still had curves, and Luigi enjoyed it. "Your body is very nice too." He stated wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled and said "Thank you." She put her hands on his shoulders and the pulled each other into another deep, romantic kiss. But this time, with all the excitement, they were much more vigorously and passionately than ever. Daisy herself was even more excited. And at that moment, Luigi proceeded to kiss and lick her neck. Making her moan again and again. However, she felt his tongue and lips traveling down her chest and stomach. Then finally, licking and poking around her ears.

"The way he was tonight. When we were dancing, that kiss after our dance, the way he's touching me and the overall way he's acting tonight. More energetic, excited and romantic. I can feel myself unable to resist him. He's also more aggressive with his actions. If he keeps this up, I'll go soft and melt in his arms." After a while, Luigi stopped.

They were both panting and sweating. They had become tired and Luigi asked "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Daisy was smiling and replied "Very much. I've never felt better." She then gave Luigi a kiss and yawned.

Luigi climbed off Daisy and held her, knowing they've both had enough for now. "Good night my love." Luigi fell asleep but before Daisy did, she began thinking about taking it a step farther.

"If he made me feel THIS good by doing just that, I can only imagine how good it'll be when we actually... Do it." She then snuggled closer and fell asleep in Luigi's arms.

The next day, Luigi and Daisy saw Mario and Peach discussing something important. When they saw Luigi and Daisy walk in, Mario and Peach jumped out of their chairs and asked them "So how was last night?"

Luigi and Daisy quickly responded "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Because in the Toad Town newspaper, you're on the front page! Mario yelled, shocking the couple.

Peach began reading the article "Local Mushroom Kingdom hero Luigi and new resident Princess of Sarasaland Daisy burn up dance floor at Shining Star. Taking a slow dance one step farther by having a tango-like movement and a passionate dipped kiss at the end. All eyes were on them as all the staff and customers were amazed." She then looked slyly and said "You too were so into it, you didn't notice everyone was watching your smooth moves."

Luigi's and Daisy's turned white in shock and with their eyes and mouths wide open yelled "Ahhhhhhhhh! They were watching us and taking pictures for the paper?!" They then covered their faces in embaressment.

"And listen to this!" Mario shouted "From the couples impressive dancing, they've inspired Toad Town to have a dance competiton! One week from today! And Luigi and Daisy are in as V.I.P dancers!" This only furthered the couples embarrassment.

Peach told them "Mario and I are entering, and since you two are the ones who inspired it, you should enter too!"

Luigi simply said "Its tempting, but I think we'll pass."

But Daisy felt different "Come on Luigi, let's enter! Everyone wants us to and... I'd love to dance with you again. The way that crowd thought of our slow dance, I know we can win!" Daisy said full of excitement.

Luigi could never say no to Daisy. "Well I guess I've got nothing to lose. Let's do it!"

"Yay!" Daisy yelled as she hugged Luigi.

They then headed home to get ready and practice for the competition.


	11. The dance of passion

Because of Luigi and Daisy incredible, passionate and memorizing dancing at The Shining Star, the Mushroom Kingdom decided to hold a Couples Dance Contest. Mario and Peach have entered, Luigi and Daisy also decided to enter. There was a big meeting with all of Mario's friends, acquaintances and cohorts to address the contest and find more participants. The meeting consisted of Wario, Waluigi, Mona, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Donkey Kong, Candy Kong, Rosalina and Toadsworth. Along with a few minor characters like Piantas and friendly Koopa Troopas. Peach and Mario called it into order.

"Alright, this meeting for the 1st annual Mushroom Kingdom couples dance contest is now in session. Peach, you start us off." Mario stated loudly, getting everyone's attention. Everyone listens up and turns to Mario.

"Okay now, before we ask for couples, I will state the rules. You MUST be a couples of only two dancers. Your dance must last at least 5 minutes and it must be safe and appropriate. Any questions?" Peach asked the crowd.

Daisy was the only one asking "I showed you the dress I want to wear, is it appropriate?" Leaving Luigi a slight bit excited to see it.

"Don't worry, it's approved for you." Peach happily stated. "Now, who would like to enter? And what style of dance do you wish?"

Mario was the first to say "Peach and I will be entering with our special Royal Waltz." He said holding her hand.

Luigi and Daisy stepped up and Luigi told them "We'll be entering with our turn on the tango." Daisy was very excited and her mind was saying

"The Tango?! Oh boy, I can't wait! If this dance is anywhere close to as romantic as our dance at the Shining Star was, I'll be a very happy princess."

DK and Candy came up next "We'll be doing our Bongo Congo. It's a real popular dance on our island. I've never been much of a dancer, but Candy converted me." Mario and Peach approved. The Kongs then hopped off stage, happy to be in it.

Wario and Mona were next, Wario carried Mona on his muscular arm, she was shouting "Wheeeeee!" As she enjoyed riding on Wario's arms, showing his great muscles.

Wario told them "Mona and I will be doing an upbeat pop dance. It was her idea, not mine. But hey, whatever makes her happy makes me happy." Mona then snuggled up to Wario. He might be rough and crude, but with Mona, he can be sweet...to her. Mario and Peach were happy to approve of the energetic couple.

"Yay! Wario we're in it and we're gonna win it!" Mona yelled.

"That's my girl! Always has eyes on the prize!" Wario yelled.

Toad and Toadette decided on a trendy Hip-Hop dance. "It might seem unorthodox for us, but we want to try something bold and new!" Mario and Peach couldn't say no to the sweet couple.

Yoshi and Birdo turned down the contest, they're fans of eating contests.

A blue and pink Pianta walked up "We'd like to try a tropical Delphino dance." The Piantas might have been a pain when they accused Mario of dirtying their island and removing the Shine Sprites. But they rectified their problems and became friends. Mario and Peach had a great vacation on Delphino plaza, so the Piantas were approved.

Peach was happy to see a bunch of other couples approved but she soon asked for judges.

"We're going to need three judges. Is there anyone who can't find a partner or would like to be a judge? Peach asked.

"I would love to be the judge of such a smashing event! I might be a little too old to be in it, but I'll definitely judge the event!" Toadsworth shouted.

"I'm not seeing anyone who I'd like to dance with so I'll be a judge too." Rosalina stated.

Waluigi stepped up and asked "Hey what about me Waluigi. I'll make you move right to the top!" He said with a smirk and trying to grab her hand. She was disgusted and used her Star Wand to lift him up and throw him down.

"When you get some manners and a good attitude, I might reconsider." Rosalina exclaimed annoyed. Waluigi dusted himself off and grumbled under his breath.

Yoshi and Birdo decided to judge the event since they didn't want to be in it. They made their unusual noises to tell them, but the Mushroom denizens have learned to understand them.

"We'll be the other judges, since we're the only ones left." Peach was happy to hear everyone so eager to be in the event.

"Alright everyone, the event is in four days! Get ready to dance your hearts out! Meeting adjourned!" Peach took Mario hand and walked into the castle. All the couples left to get ready.

"I didn't even want to be in this dumb event anyway!" Waluigi shouted with Wario patting him on the back.

"Come on Daisy, let's go practice!" Luigi shouted.

Daisy followed him back to their house, her mind racing "I'm excited but nervous to do this. I'm excited to do this with Luigi, but I'm nervous that during the dance I'll go soft and unable to control myself. I might do something irrational and mess our chances up." Luigi then put an arm around her waist, making her blush. "What am I thinking?! I can handle this. I'm just so excited to be in such a passionate and romantic dance with Luigi."

When they got there, Luigi got in his tuxedo to practice their dance. And then Daisy comes in wearing something that made Luigi's eyes grow wide, his heart quicken, his jaw drop and get an uncomfortable feeling "down there".

She was in a slimming black dress with a long slit along the right thigh. It hugged her curves perfectly which is what excited Luigi the most. Daisy noticed his reaction and gave a sensual smirk.

"What do you think Weegee?" Daisy asked her tongue tied guy.

Luigi couldn't speak, he was too taken in by her beauty. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a sudden, deep and wet kiss. Daisy's eyes flung open, her leg curled up from the sudden wave of pleasure and her fingers dug into his back. When it was over, before Luigi could say a word, Daisy grabbed his coller and pulled him into another deep wet kiss.

Now Luigi was the one to get surprised. Her tongue poked his teeth, desperate to enter his mouth. Luigi granted her access and for a full minute their tongues swirled and danced with each others. Luigi pulled away, as he never answered.

"You look...enchanting. I was so speechless that I could only express it in a kiss." Daisy blushed madly and thanked Luigi. "Well, let's get to practice!" Luigi shouted, getting the tango music ready.

Daisy put one hand on his shoulder aone the other in his hand. Luigi put his free hand around her waist and pulled her close. As they were dancing, Luigi was being very smooth and suave. Daisy found herself starting to go soft again from all the close, quick and sensual movements.

"The tango is an amazing dance." Luigi stated. "A dance where two people come together in a series of movements of passion, lust and ecstacy." As he was talking he was spinning, pulling, swaying and moving Daisy quickly, making her heart beat faster, her breathing harder and quicker and her temperature rising. "And as your heart races, your movements become faster and more into the moment." He then shouted "Now finish!" Daisy gapsed as Luigi quickly dipped her and placed his hand on her thigh.

Daisy was thinking "I can't hold it! I'm gonna lose it! It's taking every ounce of willpower to not tell Luigi to throw me down and take me! He's making me crazy! My heart is racing, my body is tingling and if I was any hotter, I'd be on fire! He's so good." They looked into each others eyes and said "We're going to win this without a doubt!"

Luigi was tired and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. But Daisy wasn't ready yet. She ran into the bedroom after him.

"Luigi, I..." She was interrupted because she tripped and fell on Luigi, landing on their bed.

"D-D-Daisy? What's wrong?" Luigi asked confused.

"It's just...the way you were dancing with me, holding me and being so into the movements made me go soft. My hearts racing, my body is very hot and I can't resist any longer!" She shouted.

Before Luigi could respond, she pushed her lips hard against his and began rigorously making out with Luigi. He could hear her moaning softly. After their kiss, Luigi managed to speak through his panting and tell her what he was feeling.

Her rested his hand on her cheek and said "I feel the same way Daisy, but I was thinking something different. I was thinking we should save..."this" until after the contest. It'll be more special and a fitting time for us."

Daisy was disappointed for a moment but the smiled and said "Okay Luigi. It's a deal."

They spent the night snuggling together and continuing their activities to work off their excess energy.

Over the next couple of days, everyone practiced very hard for the contest. Peach and Mario are in her room the night before the competition and were finishing up the last run of Waltz practice before the competition.

"You're a really nice dancer Mario! I feel very happy and safe with the music playing and your arms wrapped around me." Peach said sweetly.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm in heaven. Because you're an angel." Mario states to his smiling princess.

**Woah! Looks like Daisy's reaching her limits! Will she be able to continue holding her desires back or will she lose control during the Dance Contest? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Tango Tanglers

**To prevent any confusion, I would like to say that since Daisy has never been in a main series Mario game besides Super Mario Land, I'm just going to pretend Luigi met Daisy AFTER Luigi's Mansion and that Dark Moon happened only a month after. AND THEN he met Daisy. Sorry for delay, anyway enjoy!**

It was finally time! The Mushroom Kingdom Dance Competition is tonight! How will Luigi and Daisy fare against the other couples like Mario+Peach, DK+Candy and Wario+Mona? We'll see who wins and how Luigi and Daisy will do with handling their raging feelings.

"Let's go Daisy, the competition is in an hour!" Luigi shouted to Daisy who was still getting ready. Luigi was dressed at his best. A white dress shirt, black pants, black jacket and shoes topped off with a green bow tie. He wanted to look his best not only for the competition but also for Daisy.

"I'm coming down now!" Daisy said, coming down the stairs. Luigi was taken aback by the stunning beauty in front of him. She always looks amazing, but she went all out this evening. She was in the black slimming dress with the long slit that she wore for practice their first night. Along with black high heels, violet necklace with a flower-shaped jewel in the middle, ruby red lipstick and her hair shiny and radiant to sparkle in the spotlight. She wasn't too much of a makeup user, but her eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipstick and eyelashes would make that another story.

Luigi managed to speak, holding her hand and looking at every inch of his stunning girlfriend.

"Daisy... You look... Enchanting. I must be dead, because you look like an angel. You definitely ARE the most beautiful girl in the universe." Luigi told her, making her madly blush and smile.

"Luigi... That's so sweet!" She shouted, hugging him tightly. "No one has ever said something so nice to me."

Daisy was ready to cry at his sweet words, but she didn't want to ruin her makeup.

Daisy looked at Luigi, held his hands and told him "You look incredible tonight too, Luigi. You really make me feel like a princess, because you look like a prince."

Luigi then deeply kissed his loving girlfriend, holding her tightly and closely. He then looked at his watch and pulled away when they needed air.

"Oh we gotta go! We don't want to miss any of the couples dancing!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Right, but we've got about fifty minutes. So we can just take a nice leisure walk." Daisy told him, joining her hand with his. Luigi and Daisy then walked to the castle hand in hand. They were always sneaking looks at each other for they were unable to look away from each other.

Luigi was thinking "Wow. Daisy looks incredibly beautiful tonight. I know she's been my girlfriend for about 6 months but I feel a little uncomfortable just staring at her. But I can't help it. My heart is racing just from looking at her."

Daisy was thinking "Luigi looks more handsome than he usually does. Did he dress and make himself look this good to impress me? I feel kinda weird just staring at him like a love struck teenage girl. I just can't help myself." They then caught each other staring and just smiled and blushed.

When they arrived at the castle, the place was packed with dancers and spectators.

Luigi saw a Toad assistant and got his attention. "Daisy and I are dancing in the competition. Where do we go?" Luigi asked.

"Backstage with the other couples." The Toad told him.

Luig and Daisy walked backstage to see the other couples doing some last minute practice. But Luigi and Daisy practiced all day and were tired.

"Could we just sit and wait? I don't want to tire myself out in these heels." Daisy asked Luigi.

"Sounds good to me. We practiced enough." Luigi replied.

The two of them found a couple of chairs to just sit and relax in. Daisy put her right leg over her left. And this caught Luigi's eye because of the slit along her right side of the dress. Extending all the way up her thigh and almost reaching her underwear. This made Luigi feel nervous as he was literally staring right at her.

What he didn't know... Daisy had done this on purpose.

"I just want to see Luigi's reaction. And I like it. His eyes are glued to me." She was thinking with a smirk.

At that moment, a loud voice could be heard. Ballyhoo and Bigtop (Mario Party 8) were the MCs for the event.

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom Dance Comepetition! We've got loads of couples ready to dance their hearts out!" Ballyhoo shouted.

"Let's get things started by introducing our panel of judges!" Bigtop shouted.

"He's the eldest and wisest of Toads and one of the closest to the princess! Here's...Toadsworth!" The two MCs exclaimed to the audience. With their loud cheers.

"I must say that it's a pleasure to be here! I can't wait to see all the dancing tonight." Toadsworth said loudly.

"Next up, we've got a egg laying, endless eating and quick footed green guy loved by all. Give it up for...Yoshi!" Ballyhoo yelled to the loud and restless audience.

"It's great to be here and judge this awesome event! It's definitely better than carrying Mario on my back!" Yoshi shouted in his unique voice. But since everyone in the kingdom understood it, they were all laughing and cheering.

Bigtop announced the next judge after the audience calmed down a little. "Next, we have a Bow-wearing, egg blasting fashionista who couldn't wait to judge. Who else but Birdo!"

"This should be lots of fun! I hope to see some fancy footwork!" Birdo yelled in his...her...its unique language.

Ballyhoo and Bigtop got fired up for the last announcement "And lastly, we all love her. She might be from space and princess of the stars but she's definitely down to earth! Make some noise for... ROSALINA!" The audience was shouting, whistling and cheering.

"I certainly wish luck to all those participating! And that you're all out of this world!" Rosalina shouted.

"With no further delay, let's get this underway!" Ballyhoo shouted to the audience.

"First up is Koopa Troopa and Paratroopa!" Bigtop exclaimed, going offstage with Ballyhoo.

As the competition got underway, the couples were all on fire. The judges mostly loved Wiggler and Flutter, DK+Candy and the Piantas.

"Next up we've got to live wires! He's a real money man who always goes for a quick buck and she's a hardworking multitasker who loves hard work! It's Wario and Mona!" Ballyhoo shouted as Wario and Mona came out on stage. The only couples left after them were Mario+Peach and Luigi+Daisy.

After an amazing show of moves. The judges gave Wario+Mona good looks. Giving the couple lots of confidence.

"You were great Wario! You lit up the stage!" Mona shouted, hugging Wario.

"All eyes were on YOU Mona. You really won this for us." Wario told Mona, kissing her.

Ballyhoo came out to let Bigtop announce the next couple. "You all know and love them. They're the rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom and are definitely going to give us a show! Give a loud welcome to Mario and Peach!"

Mario and Peach came out and started hypnotizing the audience with their smooth and beautiful movements in their royal waltz. Daisy and Luigi were nervous, Mario+Peach looked unbeatable.

"They'll be tough, you think we can beat them?" Daisy asked Luigi.

Luigi held Daisy's hands, looked in her eyes and said "I KNOW we can beat them! We'll win, no doubt!" Luigi answered confidently. Daisy smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

The crowd was in a frenzy after Mario and Peach finished.

"That was incredible Mario! The way they cheered for us, we're going to win this!" Peach told Mario, hugging him.

"Not so fast Peach!" Daisy shouted. "We still have to go! And WE'RE going to win this!"

"Get ready bro, Daisy and I will blow everyone away!" Luigi said firmly, pointing at his brother.

Ballyhoo came out to get everyone ready for the last couple. "Lastly, but certainly not least! We've got a lean, green dancing machine, and a flower loving, high-spirited gal! He's Mario's younger bro but has definitely proved he can play and fight as hard as he can. And she's the princess of Sarasaland but has proved she can play with the big boys and win! It's Luigi and Daisy!" The crowd was very loud for them, as they inspired the event.

Luigi and Daisy came out and were ready to bring this home. The tango music came and in an instant Luigi and Daisy were ablaze with energy, emotion and passion. They moved around that stage easily. They were moving gracefully and powerfully. They were both getting into the spirit of this high passion and ecstasy dance. Luigi pulled her as close as she can possibly get. He spin, lifted and dipped her constantly. Making their hearts and blood race.

Luigi whispered to Daisy "Now to bring this to a big finish!" She gasped and her eyes flung open as the final beats to the song resulted in Luigi quickly dipping her as low as she can, placing his hand on her thigh and then planting a deep kiss on her lips. Her leg went up, her toes curled and her mind went blank. They audience roared after their performance. They were clapping, cheering, whistling and gave a standing ovation.

Luigi asked his breathless beauty "How was it?"

She spoke through her short, constant panting "Magical."

After a short while, the judges tallied their scores to award the top five couples.

Ballyhoo came out to announce the winners. "Sorry to keep you waiting! We now have the results! In fifth place, winners of 500 gold coins and three free meals at The Shining Star are...DK+Candy!" DK+Candy weren't ecstatic for fifth place but we're still happy to be in the top five.

Big Top then announced the next winning couple "In 4th place, winning 600 coins four four free meals are... The Piantas!" The Piantas came onstage cheering with glee to be one of the top choices.

Yoshi and Birdo were next to announce. "Now we're in the top three winners. In 3rd place, winning 750 coins and five free meals are... Wario and Mona!"

"Yes! Wario we got in the top three!" Mona shouted, giving Wario a hug.

Wario then lifted his girlfriend on his arms saying "Well as long as I got to do this with you, I feel like I'm number one." Mona smiled and put her head on Wario's.

Rosalina announced the next winners. "In 2nd place with an almost perfect score. Winners of 900 coins and seven free meals at Shining Star are... Mario and Peach!" The crowd was really excited now. But also shocked to see them in 2nd.

Peach kissed Mario warmly but seconds later shouted "Wait... 2nd?! Who got 1st?!"

Mario pulled her away, trying to calm her. "Now, now Peach. Just be glad we got 2nd and we got to do this together."

"You're right. Sorry Mario." She said quietly and apologeticly.

Toadsworth came up to announce the 1st place winners.

He shouted "Are you ready to hear the winners?!" The audience was louder than ever. Anxiously awaiting the announcement of the winners.

Toadworth pulled out a card and exclaimed loudly "And the winning team of the Mushroom Kingdom Dance Comeptition. The couple that got a perfect score and blew all the judges away. The winners of 1,000 gold coins and 10 free meals at the Shining Star is... LUIGI AND DAISY!" He shouted with the spotlights pointing right at them.

Daisy and Luigi were both shocked and said "We... Won?"

Daisy then looked to Luigi and shouted "Luigi, we won!" She then hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply.

Luigi looked into her eyes and told her "I knew we'd win."

They stood center stage to hear the uproars of the crowd.

Ballyhoo and Big Top then called it a night. With both shouting "That concludes this competition! Congrats to all our winners and we'll see you next time! Good night Mushroom Kingdom!"


	13. Mansion and Woman

**I had changed this story because I felt it was inappropriate for me being 16 so the rest of this story will just be rated T. Please enjoy this Non-Lemon fanfiction!**

Luigi and Daisy were walking home, holding hands. They were anxious and nervous because of what Luigi said what they'd do after the competition. They had been dating for six months so it seemed normal to do what normal adult couples do, but Luigi and Daisy still had their doubts.

Luigi broke the silence "Hey Daisy, I'm still unsure if I'm ready for... You know."

Daisy was nervous and her cheeks were pink "Me too, but...when we were dancing, something came over me. The movements, the music and the way you were touching me. I don't know, I never felt like that. But... If you don't want to..." Before she could finish, Luigi blurted out to explain his reasoning.

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I've never gone this far or even thought of going this far. But like you said, when we were doing the Tango, something just made me feel like I've never felt before. I've only felt this nervous when I was rescuing Mario." Luigi stated.

Daisy was shocked as Mario was usually the hero.

"Wait, no one told me YOU saved Mario. Luigi that's amazing! When? Where?" Daisy questioned.

"Well about two months before I met you, Mario got kidnapped by King Boo at a mansion I won as a trap by King Boo. So I teamed up with a crazy old man who gave me a vacuum to suck a bunch of ghosts and Boos inside. Then I beat King Boo and saved Mario. But a month later, he captured Mario again. So I went to Evershade Valley to repair the Dark Moon that King Boo destroyed to make all the ghosts go crazy. After a while, I fixed the Dark Moon, beat King Boo and rescued Mario again. It wasn't all bad, I got a Mansion out of it." Luigi told Daisy.

"Wait, you have a mansion?! Why didn't you tell me or live there?" Daisy asked astonished.

"Professor E. Gadd wanted to keep watch on it for a while to make room for his inventions and he wanted to make sure it was safe. I told him I'd let him have it as long as he wants for helping me save Mario. We can go there if you want." Luigi answered.

Daisy was psyched, she wanted to see the Mansion. "Let's go now! I wanna see it!" She shouted.

Luigi was a little shocked she wanted to leave ASAP, but went along with it. "Okay, if you want. E. Gadd gave me a little transporter to send me back if I wanted to visit. It's at our house, let's go!" He was reluctant at first but that quickly changed to excite,ent for he hasn't been there in so long.

They got back to grab the transporter. Luigi grabbed it and pressed the button on top. Luigi and Daisy were surrounded by a bright blue and white energy and in an instant, they disappeared. And then they found themselves right in front of Luigi's Mansion. It was a beautiful, large and expensive place. With Luigi's trademark green "L" on the top. Daisy was very impressed.

"Luigi, how did you afford this this place? It looks like it was a ton!" Daisy shouted, amazed by the impressive domicile in front of her.

"I found a ton of gold and treasure in the Mansion. E. Gadd used it to pay for a new mansion. I put the rest in savings." Luigi answered.

"Let's go in now! I want to see how nice the place is!" Daisy yelled, pulling Luigi's arm.

Luigi did the secret knock to let E. Gadd know it was him.

He answered the door and surprised Daisy to see such a short old man with crazy glasses and only a pointed white tuft of hair on his head.

"Welcome Luigi! It's really great to see you again!" E. Gadd said, shaking Luigi's hand.

"It's been a long time. You've gotten older!" Luigi stated, chuckling with E. Gadd.

E. Gadd saw Daisy and gave a warm welcome. "Hello there miss. I am Professor Elvin Gadd! Who might you be?"

Daisy answered, now comfortable with E. Gadd's presence. "I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Luigi brought me here to show me his mansion."

E. Gadd asked Luigi "Might this be your wife my boy?"

Luigi's face was turning red from slight shock "N-n-no! She's my girlfriend! Not my wife yet!" Daisy heard this and was giggling.

"Yet?" She and E. Gadd said with a smirk. Luigi then tipped his cap over his face to cover it.

E. Gadd then started laughing. "I'm just messin with you, Luigi! I'm happy to see you with such a beautiful young woman. Come on in!" E. Hadd then motioned them to come in.

"He can be a little much sometimes." Luigi said with red cheeks.

"I'll be in the basement working on my inventions. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!" E. Gadd stated, going down the stairs to the basement.

Daisy began looking around and was amazed as everything was beautiful and expensive-looking. They took a tour of the first two floors and every room made Daisy more impressed.

"Wow Luigi! There's more gold put in here than in a rap star's mouth!" Daisy said loudly from all her amazement.

"Yeah. It's way too big for just me. So I told E. Gadd he can live in here and work with all his crazy contraptions. I planned on moving here if I ever needed more space than just than house." Luigi replied.

Daisy looked at him slyly "You mean like if you got a wife and kids?"

Luigi was instantly turned red and nervous "uhhh, well..." Luigi couldn't speak. Then he heard a familiar yet strange sound. "Could that be.." Before he finished, he was greeted by a ghostly dog that jumped through the wall and started licking him.

Daisy jumped as dogs can't go through walls. "Luigi! Another ghost!" But this was the dog that joined Luigi after the Dark Moon was fixed.

Luigi got up and held the ghostly pup in his arms. "Don't worry Daisy. This is my pet, Polterpup. He's really friendly. Say hi to my girlfriend, Daisy." He reached out his arms and Polterpup started growling slightly. "No Polterpup, she's really nice. She's my girlfriend." Polterpup then jumped down and rubbed his head on Daisy's leg.

Daisy then pet him and smiled. "Hey, he IS pretty cute. Why doesn't he live with you?"

"E. Gadd said he liked him and wanted a little company. So I let him stay here. He must just miss me an awful lot." Luigi then scratched Polterpup and looked up at Daisy. "I could ask E. Gadd if we could bring him home."

"That sounds great! I love pets!" Daisy said, picking up Polterpup.

They walked downstairs to ask E. Gadd about taking Polterpup home with them. They found him tinkering with a strange, unidentifiable machine.

"Hey E. Gadd, would it be all right if we let Polterpup come home with us? Daisy and I really want him with us." Luigi asked the Professor.

"Actually, I have a better idea. You two seem to like this mansion so much, so I had a idea. You two can live here with Polterpup and you can let me have your old house. This place is too big for just me and Polterpup. So you two can live here and enjoy." E. Gadd explained. Luigi and Daisy were shocked and unsure what to say. But Daisy wanted to follow E. Gadd's idea.

"Please Luigi. Like he said, it's way too big for just him. We'll have a great time here! It's already got beds, baths and everything else we need. So all we need to bring are the few things from the other house to make it perfect!" Daisy pleaded with her eyes sparkling.

Luigi never could say no to her. "Okay E. Gadd, it's a deal! We'll get our things from the house and come back in three days!" Luigi told the professor.

E. Gadd was overjoyed. "Yippie! Then it's settled! I'll use my pixilator to send all my stuff to the house when you have all your stuff here!"

Daisy was happy to have a new home. She then pulled Luigi in for a big hug and kiss.

**Three days later.**

Luigi and Daisy had all their stuff ready to begin their lives in their new, luxury living arrangements. They were in the basement with Polterpup nuzzling up to the professor before he left. E. Gadd pat him on the head and told him to go back to Luigi and Daisy so he doesn't get teleported too.

"Enjoy the Mansion you two! Bye Polterpup!" E. Gadd stated with Luigi and Daisy waving goodbye as he pixilated himself and his stuff to the house that now belongs to him.

"I think we're going to like it here!" Luigi shouted.

He, Daisy and Polterpup all ran upstairs to the third floor where Luigi and Daisy's room was to get everything settled.

"Run along boy, Daisy and I need to do this without a high-energy ghost dog running around!" He told Polterpup giving him a pat on the head. Polterpup ran right through the door and ran to his room to take a nap.

Luigi and Daisy spent about an hour putting all their stuff away. They were both tired and ready for bed. Daisy saw that they were alone and began thinking.

"We're all alone, in a bedroom. Should we...? And what he said before, about me not being his wife.. Yet. Does that mean he wants to marry me?! I sure hope so, because I can't think of anything better than being his wife. But that's not the point. The point is I wonder if we're ready for... Making love." At that moment Luigi got up to get into his pajamas in the bathroom, Daisy then decided to get into hers in the bedroom.

Luigi and Daisy got changed and sat on the bed. Luigi held her hand and broke the long silence.

"Listen Daisy. I know what I said earlier about... You know. But to be honest... I don't think I'm ready for that just yet. After all, you're the only relationship I've ever had with someone. I'm sorry but, I'm just not ready." Luigi explained.

Daisy smiled and said "That's perfectly okay Luigi. I'll admit that dancing with you made me feel special and my heart race, but I think we just had a little wishful thinking about our first time. But since we know we're not ready, let's just do what we've always done. Kiss, cuddle and the occasional tongue kiss."

Luigi then hugged Daisy tightly and whispered "I love you, Daisy."

Daisy then replied "I love you too Luigi." They shared a warm kiss before falling asleep in each others arms.


	14. Luigi's announcement

Luigi had asked Mario to gather up all their cohorts in the Castle three months after he and Daisy had Moved into the Mansion together. He had said it was very, very important. He had held a party to honer his loving girlfriend Daisy. But what Daisy doesn't know is the treat that's in store for her later.

It was 8:00 P.M, and Mario had done what Luigi asked. He had asked all their friends and cohorts to the castle for Luigi's party. No one know exactly why Luigi was doing this, except Luigi. Luigi had asked them all to dress their best. He was in a white dress shirt, black pants, a green tie and a blazer. Mario wore the same except with a red tie. Peach and Daisy wore elegant gowns of pink and yellow-orange respectively. Daisy was very honered to be Luigi's reason to hold a party. Everything was ready, except that they had to wait for everyone to show up.

"Luigi, please tell us why you're doing this." Peach asked.

"I already told you. Because I have the greatest girlfriend in the universe and I want to celebrate having her all to myself." Luigi explained, holding Daisy's hands.

Daisy smiled at Luigi's words. "That's very sweet of you Luigi. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you." Daisy stated, giving Luigi a hug.

The first to arrive were Yoshi and Birdo who were impatient already as the invitation promised food and there was none in their sights.

"Where's the food?" Yoshi asked, slightly annoyed.

"I figured you two or Wario would get here first to eat all the food, so I took the liberty to wait until everyone got here to serve it." Luigi explained, much to Yoshi and Birdo's disappointments.

At that point, the guests all showed up until only Waluigi and Rosalina had yet to show up. Wario, Mona, the Kongs, Toads, Toadsworth, some of the more friendly Koopas, Shy Guys and Boos, Piantas and even Bowser and Bowser Jr. were there.

"Why are Bowser and his son here?" Daisy asked Luigi.

"I wanted EVERYONE to be here for this. Besides, he said he wouldn't try anything funny as long as he got the biggest cut of meat at dinner." Luigi stated confidently. If he had invited Bowser and his son willingly, this must've been very important to Luigi.

Suddenly, when the last two guests showed up, some were confused and some were shocked. Waluigi and Rosalina showed up together. Waluigi usually shows up with Wario.

"Rosalina, why are you with Waluigi?" Mario asked in a somewhat concerned tone.

"He said he would be as much of a gentleman as he could be if I would be his date just this once. So I said yes because he seemed like he really wanted to go with me." Rosalina explained.

Waluigi smiled and linked his arm with Rosalina's and said "Shall we dance?"

"Sure." Rosalina sounded somewhat excited as she didn't get to be in the dance competition. She had a small crush on Waluigi but was just shy after being single for so long.

After everyone was settled and ready to eat, Luigi called for everyone to move to the dining hall. Luigi and Daisy sat at one end, Mario and Peach sat at the other. Bowser got the biggest and comfiest chair as that was part of his agreement of showing up as well. The food was served and everyone was in awe at the magnificent meal presented to them.

Wario, being the food aficionado asked "Who made this grub? Ths is incredible!"

Luigi stated "Well it's my recipie but the royal chefs are responsible for cooking and preparing. So you can thank all of us." He then looked at the Koopa King and asked him "Are you glad you came, Bowser?"

Bowser laughed loudly and answered "You bet your mustache I am! This is the best food I've ever had!"

After everyone was finished, Luigi clinked his glass to propose a toast.

"Everyone, you might question why I held this party and invited my rival Waluigi and even my brother's archenemy. I will tell you why. For Daisy, the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life." Luigi stated loudly for everyone to hear.

"Awwww Luigi, you're the greatest thing to ever happen in my life too! You mean everything and more to me!" She shouted, hugging him tightly.

"But... There's another reason." Luigi exclaimed. Confusing everyone, especially Daisy.

Daisy asked him "Well, what is it?"

Luigi held her right hand in both of his, looked deeply into her eyes and said "Daisy, I love every single day with you more than the last. You're beautiful, smart, funny, strong willed and everything else about you makes you perfect. The happiest day of my life was meeting you and finding out that you loved me of all people. It made me feel much better about myself. You make me feel like a person instead of a shadow of my brother. And I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you."

He then let her hand go and got down on one knee, making Daisy gasp and make her heart and breathing race.

"Princess Daisy, I love you and will love you more and more every day until I die. So I must ask you something from the bottom of my heart." He then reach into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it up and her eyes lit up with the sight of a very extravagant diamond ring. Everyone in the room gasped in shock.

"Princess Daisy... Will you marry me?" Luigi asked, praying for a yes.

Tears rolled down Daisy's face from the extreme happiness of hearing the question that she hoped she would hear from Luigi for a long time.

"Luigi..." She whispered. "There's nothing I'd rather do! Yes, yes, a million times yes! Nothing would make me happier than to be Mrs. Luigi Mario!" Daisy shouted.

Luigi than slipped the ring on her finger, picked her up bridal style and gave his new fiancé a big, romantic kiss.

The room with abuzz with the cheering of everyone in the room. Except Bowser, Jr, Wario and Waluigi who aren't not that romantic stuff.

"Awwwwww, that's so romantic! He wanted all of us here so we'd see him propose to Daisy!" Peach exclaimed with tears of joy to see her two best friends announce their engagement.

Mario crossed him arms and said "Looks like little Luigi is finally all grown up. I have Peach as my wife and now he'll have Daisy as his. I'm so happy for him."

"How does our one-year dating anniversary sound for our marriage date?" Luigi asked his blushing soon-to-be bride.

"That sounds perfect to me Luigi." Daisy answered with a big smile that she couldn't get rid of.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing in each others arms. When all the guests went home, Luigi and Daisy stayed behind to quickly discuss their marriage with Mario and Peach.

"You two are perfect for each other! I'm glad you've decided to get married!" Peach shouted.

"Peach, since you're my best friend, would you be my maid of honor?" Daisy asked.

"Daisy, I'd love to!" Peach replied ecstatically.

"Looks like you finally know that you and Daisy belong together. Congratulations bro!" Mario stated, happy to see his little brother all grown up.

"Thanks Mario. And would you do the honors of being my best man?" Luigi asked.

"It'd be an honor! After all, you did the same thing for Peach and I at our wedding. Peach wanted Daisy as maid of honor, but she loved in Sarasaland and didn't want a hassle. Mario exclaimed.

After working all the details out, Luigi and Daisy waved goodbye and headed home.

When they got there, Daisy then shouted "Oh I'm so happy knowing that soon we'll be married and spend the rest of out lives together! Luigi, you make me the happiest girl in the universe for having such a sweet and loving guy like you! I love you, Luigi!"

She hugged him tightly and Luigi replied "I love you too, Daisy! You made my life so much better since I first met you! And I want three months to get here as fast as it can!"

They shared a deep, long and warm kiss together and spent the rest of the night happy knowing that soon they'll be happily married.

**Don't worry, it's not over yet! I plan to make as many chapters as I can until I run out of ideas.**


	15. Double date, Double couple

**A little WarioxMona in here as well. Double date! By the way, I had somewhat of writer's block for this chapter. I'll try to make a better one next time.**

It was the day after Luigi proposed to Daisy, they were both as happy as they could be. They loved each other very much and couldn't wait to be married and spend the rest of their lives together. Luigi had prepared coffee for Daisy when she wakes up. Just then, she walked in. Her hair was messy from tossing and turning in bed.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty." Luigi said sweetly, handing her a much-needed cup of coffee.

She giggled slightly and replied "Good morning my early bird."

They sat on the couch for a few minuted just to relax after waking up. Then suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Luigi yelled. He ran to the front door and was surprised to see Wario with Mona riding on his arm.

"Hey Luigi." Mona shouted, jumping to the ground.

"What's up?" Luigi asked, unaware as to why they're here.

Wario answered saying "Mona had this idea of having a double date for some reason. I'm not too crazy about it but if she wants to, I'm happy to."

Mona hugged Wario stating "See? He may act tough but he's really a sweetheart!"

Wario just shrugged and exclaimed "I only do this for you. Everyone else gets the regular "I could care less" treatment." Mona just smiled and grabbed his hat, putting it on her head as she loved wearing Wario's hat.

"A double date? What gave you that idea, Mona?" Luigi asked.

"I just thought it'd be a fun thing for us to do. All of us just having a good time." Mona answered.

"Who is it, Luigi? Daisy asked from the living room.

"It's Wario and Mona. They want to know if you'd be cool with a double date." Luigi shouted to Daisy.

Daisy yelled back "That sounds awesome! Where did they want to go?"

Luigi replied "I don't know. I'll ask them." He turned to Wario and Mona and asked them "What did you guys have in mind?"

Wario answered "We were thinking the Fire Flower grill. A great place to just shoot the breeze, get some good food and have a drink."

"That sounds good. I'll ask Daisy." Luigi was about to turn and ask Daisy but she was already behind him and blurted out "Yeah that sounds great! How's 8 o clock sound?" Luigi jumped from the sudden surprise from Daisy.

"Perfect! Let's go Wario, we have to get our reservations in!" Mona shouted jumping on Wario's back.

"See you guys there!" Wario shouted as he ran off piggybacking Mona.

Luigi and Daisy were slightly confused. That wasn't the Wario they knew.

"She's totally made him different. He's usually crude, gross and selfish. But with her, he's patient, chival and almost nice. He might be a friend but he still has his moments." Luigi stated.

"He definitely doesn't care what she does. If anyone tried to have Wario piggyback them, he'd pile drive them." Daisy replied.

They then spent the day simply watching TV, tidying up and making little flirts and passes at each other. When 6:30 came around, Luigi exclaimed "We should get ready. We don't want to keep Wario waiting. He'd get a little peeved."

"Right. I'll get my hair and makeup done and I'll be out as fast as I can!" Daisy shouted, running to the bathroom.

Luigi was dressed nicely for this evening. White buttoned shirt, black pants and a green bow tie.

"You ready, Daisy?" Luigi shouted from downstairs.

"Yes I am! I'll be right down!" She replied from upstairs. She came down and as always, he was dumbfounded from the stunning beauty walking downstairs. Her hair shining brighter than all the mini stars, her makeup just upgraded her from stunning to breathtaking, her red dress fit her just enough for Luigi to enjoy every edge and curve of her perfect body.

"You'd think that I'd be used to you getting dressed up by now. But I just get speechless from how breathtakingly beautiful you are." Luigi stated with a smile on his face and his cheeks pink.

"Luigi..." She then rushed over to him and hugged him tightly "I just can't get over how much of a sweetie you are! You just make my heart race and I can't stop smiling when you say things like that!" They both shared a long, warm kiss before heading out the door to meet Wario and Mona.

When they got there they noticed Wario and Mona waiting outside.

"Over here, you guys! Let's go in!" Mona shouted, waving to the couple.

They walked in and there was a long line for people to get a table.

"Wario, sweetheart. You DID get us our reservations for 8, right?" Mona asked with obvious worry in her tone.

"Reservations are for suckers. Watch how a pro gets a table!" Wario shouted.

Mona's head dropped and she said in a upset and nervous tone "I guess we'll have to go hungry tonight."

Wario began shoving people out of the way as he made his way to the front. He then tapped the Magikoopa waiter's leg and pulled out 80 coins along with a few small gems from his last treasure raid. He winked and the Magikoopa shouted "Wario, party of 4?"

"See? That's how experts get stuff done. A good bribe solves all problems." Wario stated as everyone face palmed.

They all walked to their table and began chatting.

"You know Wario, it would've been easier and less costly to just get a reservation." Luigi stated.

"I hate waiting. Besides, that's barely putting a chip in my fortune." Wario replied.

"The outfits I could've bought with that." Mona said silently.

A Shy Guy came out to ask "Anyone ready to order food or drinks?"

Luigi ordered first "I'll have a 26 oz steak, medium well with a Rum Koopa Cola."

Daisy next "I'll have the same but with a Bloody Blooper." Wario and Mona didn't expect her to order somethinsolve that. Daisy simply replied "What? Nothing wrong with a hearty appetite and a thirst for a drink."

Mona was still 19 and too young for alcohol. "I'll have a salad and a Diet Goomba Root beer."

Wario, being a big eater was more than happy to have a big order. "I'll have the King Bowser steak and a Dry Bones Draft Ale."

Mona looked in surprise "That's a big order Wario! You sure you can handle it?"

"Just look at me! Have I ever been one to eat light?" Wario replied. Everyone just nodded as he had a point.

"Coming right up!" The Shy Guy shouted as he ran off to the kitchen.

"So Wario, tell us. What about Mona makes you act different?" Daisy asked.

Wario was blushing a bit as he answered "Well she's a sweet girl who deserves someone to treat her nice. I try to make her happy, so I want to be a good guy for her."

Mona smiled and gave Wario a kiss on the cheek. "I told you he was a sweetie! I love my bighearted, strong and sweet Wario!" Mona shouted.

Luigi smiled and stated "That's great Wario! I never knew you could be such a softie."

"Tell anyone and I'll throw you over the horizon into a Bob-Bomb factory." Wario said sternly.

After a while, their meals came. Wario's was presented on a huge platter and made his mouth water at first sight.

"This looks amazing!" Luigi and Daisy shouted at the impressive food in front of them.

Wario ferosiously ate his, everyone was taking a 3rd bite when he finished.

He then pat his stomach and asked "Where's the dessert menu?"

Everyone was shocked and somewhat disturbed. They went back their food, wondering how one person can be such an eater.

When everyone was finished, they were all set for the night.

"That was great! Thanks for the invite to come with you guys!" Daisy exclaimed.

"No problem you guys! It was fun to be with another couple!" Mona replied.

They all split the check evenly so everyone felt equal.

"Well we gotta head back home. It was lots of fun going on a double date with you two!" Mona stated.

"It certainly was! We should do it again sometime!" Luigi replied.

"As long as Mona wants to, I'm game." Wario said while lifting Mona on his arm.

As Wario carried her away, Mona waved and shouted "See you guys later!"

Luigi and Daisy then walked back home to have a nice sleep after a fun night with friends.


	16. Beach combing in Mushroom Kingdom

Luigi and Daisy were at their home and bored. Daisy asked Luigi "Let's go to the castle and do something with Mario and Peach."

Luigi was good with the idea "Sounds good to me. Let's go." He exclaimed. They got in their karts and drove off to the castle.

They knocked on the door and Peach answered.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Peach asked.

"We're hot and bored. We figured we could all do something today." Daisy answered.

Peach had the same idea. "Come on in!" She stated, motioning them to the living room.

Luigi, Daisy, Mario and Peach were all hanging around the castle, thinking for something to do. It was three in the afternoon and they were getting sweaty and hot. It was hot outside and they didn't want to swelter in the heat. Daisy finally got an idea that everyone jumped onto.

"Let's all go the beach! It'll be perfect for today!" Daisy shouted. Everyone liked the idea, especially Luigi. As he would get to see Daisy in a bathing suit. But of course he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm in!" Mario shouted.

"Me too!" Luigi replied.

"Sounds like fun!" Peach included.

They all got a bag with a bathing suit, sunscreen, sunglasses, towels and other beach stuff. They all climbed into their karts and drove off to the nearest beach, Peach Beach. When they arrived, they all ran to a changing room. A minute later, Mario and Luigi came out and waited for the princesses to change. Shortly after, Peach came out in a pink bikini with red hearts on it.

"How do I look Mario?" Peach asked with a wink. Mario was lost in her figure and just babbled, unable to speak. She just giggled as she knew he enjoyed it. Then Daisy came out in an orange two piece with white flowers on it.

"What do you think, Luigi?" Daisy asked her fiancée flirtingly.

In a moment of weakness, seeing the bathing suit barely cover the body that Luigi saw as perfect, he lost his mind and just let out his emotions. He couldn't speak, he just fell back with a nosebleed. (Anime joke)

"Luigi? Hey, you okay dude?" Daisy asked, knowing he enjoyed it a little too much. He stood up, wiped his nose and managed to speak.

"I th-th-think I looks great on you. It's very...perky." Luigi stuttered, embarassed from his previous actions. He was thinking "I would never say it to her face but... I think it's...sexy." He managed to regain his composure and get his head straight.

They walked around looking for a spot to set up beach chairs and get all their stuff together. They eventually found a perfect spot.

"Since I'm white as a Boo, I need sunscreen." Peach stated, pulling out her sunscreen. Everyone followed suit and got their's out. Luigi was completely unaware of what he should've expected.

Daisy asked him sweetly, laying face down in the chair next to Luigi "Hey Weegee, could you rub some lotion on my back?" Luigi's face went completely red and he froze in his tracks. He's been with Daisy for 10 months but has never touched her body without something covering it.

He looked at her and stuttered "Uhhhh, sure." His hands were shaking and so was he. He squirted some lotion onto his right hand and slowly inched towards her. She sighed blissfully at the touch of Luigi's hands on her skin. He slowly moved his hands across her back.

"Ahhhhh, that feels good. Keep it up, Luigi." Daisy stated, smiling and sighing happily. This made him even more nervous, but eventually he got over it and enjoyed it. Not only because he enjoyed making Daisy feel good but also because he liked feeling Daisy's soft skin. When her whole back was covered, she stated "Thanks Luigi. That was really nice." She then gave a kiss on the cheek and exclaimed "Now let me rub some on your back."

He blushed and flipped on his stomach to let her. He was happy and sighing happily and thinking "This really DOES feel nice. No wonder she was enjoying it so much." He was slightly disappointed when she was done. "That really was nice, Daisy. Thank you." He hugged his princess happily.

Mario then shouted "Let's go swimming!" He then ran with Peach at top speed to the water.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go, Luigi!" Daisy yelled as she tooled Luigi's arm and took off to the water and jumped in. "Awesome! The water is perfect!" Daisy said, as she rose to the surface.

"It sure is!" Luigi agreed.

Daisy then got an idea "Hey Mario and Peach! Let's play water chicken! Luigi and Mario vs Peach and I! What do you say?" Daisy yelled to them.

"Sounds fun!" Peach replied. "Sound fun, Mario?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Mario shouted.

"Looks like I get to show the big, bad Daisy who really is stronger!" Luigi exclaimed, pointing at Daisy.

"You're so on!" Daisy stated, getting on Peach's shoulders and Luigi getting on Mario's.

Luigi and Daisy began shoving each other and splashing water on the other. Daisy then tickled Luigi, trying to get him to fall. He began laughing loudly and soon he began falling. As he fell, he pulled Daisy down with him to show her what it's like to cheat.

They both came up to the surface laughing.

"I guess it's a draw." Luigi stated through his chuckling.

"Guess so." Daisy agreed as she giggled.

Mario and Peach moved towards Luigi and Daisy and told them "You two have fun, we want to go for a romantic walk along the beach." Mario took Peach's hand and escorted her out of the water and walked along the shore.

Daisy moved toward Luigi and whispered in his ear "How long can you hold your breath underwater?"

Luigi thought she was challenging him and stated "I don't know exactly how long but all the swimming in my adventures adds up to a pretty long time. (Mario 64 DS and Galaxy air meter.)

"Why do you AAAASK?!" He shouted when Daisy suddenly grabbed him and pulled him underwater and kissed him deeply underwater. Luigi didn't expect this but loved it. He followed in her games and grabbed her waist and deepened their underwater kiss.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrestled his tongue with hers. They were very much enjoying their underwater makeout session. After a few minutes, as Daisy and Luigi were experts at holding their breath, came up and were quick to continue their underwater spit swap.

After about thirty of going from above to under water making out, Luigi and Daisy decided to take a short breather.

Daisy nuzzled up to Luigi and stated happily "That was amazing, Luigi. I just thought it'd be a fun, new to try."

Luigi held her tightly and said warmly "It was very enjoyable, my sweet. You always have some sudden, new surprise that I grow to like."

He whispered in her ear "I didn't want to say this earlier but, I think you look sexy in that bikini." He winked after he was finished speaking.

She then looked into his eyes with a smirk and stated "Oh, really? Well I think you look very handsome with no shirt on." She winked as well.

"Shall we continue?" Luigi asked.

She said nothing, she simply planted her lips on his and slowly sank under the water, tasting each others saliva.

After a while, Luigi and Daisy began walking along the shore holding hands. Daisy broke the silence and said quietly "Did you have fun today, Luigi?"

Luigi answered affirmatively "I always have the time of my life when I'm with you." Daisy blushed at his remark and moved closer to him.

When the sun was setting, Luigi and Daisy found a nice, quiet spot to sit and watch the sunset together. Mario and Peach were there with them.

Peach asked "So what were you two doing in the water for so long?"

Daisy answered "We found a new activity, making out underwater."

"That sounds like an interesting way to spend the day. Mario and I just went for a little walk and enjoyed something to eat at a little seafood restaurant. We were going to invite you but we figured you wanted to be alone." Peach explained.

Daisy scootched as close to Luigi as she could get and put her arms around her and rested her head on his shoulders.

"This was a great day, Luigi. I had a lot of fun with you." Daisy stated sweetly.

"And soon, we'll have days like this all the time. As husband and wife." He replied, holding her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Oh Daisy, I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too Luigi, now shut up and kiss me!" She said loudly, pulling his head in for a deep and passionate kiss.

"Remember when we were Married, Mario?" Peach asked her husband. Even though she was married and officially a queen, she Prefered to be called princess.

"How could I forget? You never looked more beautiful." He answered, taking her cheek in his hand.

Mario and Peach smiled and also shared a deep and passionate kiss.


	17. Cruise Control

**This chapter has been made longer and the ante has been upped XD **

Luigi and Daisy's wedding was a month away and they decided to have a little vacation for themselves as Mario and Peach did on Isle Delphino. Except their vacation would be peaceful... Or will it?

"So, where do you think we should go?" Luigi asked his soon-to-be wife.

"I think we should take a nice, relaxing cruise on my cruise ship and just go wherever the sea takes us." Daisy suggested to a surprised Luigi.

"You have a cruise ship?!"

"Yeah. Peach has a beach and I have a cruise ship. The majestic Daisy Cruiser!"

Luigi raised an eyebrow and asked "How come you didn't tell me? That's awesome!"

Daisy then put her hands on her hips and replied "You didn't exactly tell me you had this amazing Mansion right away did you?" Luigi just scratched his neck as he knew she was right. Daisy then got a great idea. "How about we take the cruise and I'll take you on a tour through Sarasaland?"

Luigi was excited as he really liked the idea. "That's a great idea! Let's do it!"

They planned to leave as soon as they told Mario and Peach and pack their things.

The next day, with bags packed, Luigi and Daisy were ready to head to the castle. Before Daisy could get her vehicle ready, Luigi had a suggestion. "How about we save time by just going in my motorcycle and come back for our bags? One vehicle will be less trouble then taking two."

"Well... Okay." Daisy was unsure about riding on a single motorcycle with Luigi. (From Mario Kart wii, 7 and 8.)

Luigi got his motorcycle started and Daisy climbed on. He put her arms around his waist and said "Hold on tight!" And like lightning, he zoomed out onto the open road.

On the way there, Daisy relaxed as she knew as long as she was with Luigi, he wouldn't let her get hurt. She held him tighter and rested her head on his back.

When they got there, Luigi asked "How was it?"

Daisy looked up at him and said "Very nice and relaxing. Normally you're the one who holds me but it's nice to have it the other way around sometimes."

They walked into the castle and found Mario and Peach watching a movie in their couch. "Hey you guys! What's up?" Peach asked as they got up and approached them.

Daisy explained their plans to Mario and Peach. "Luigi and I are going on a vacation together! We're going to have two weeks of a nice, peaceful, romantic cruise. And I'll show him around Sarasaland. After all, he should see the kingdom he'll be the king of." As she said her last sentence, she held Luigi warmly.

Peach was smiling and cheering with glee "That's great! You two deserve a nice vacation for yourselves!"

"I want you two to have as much fun as possible! Just let all your worries melt away!" Mario exclaimed.

"We will, Mario. Could you watch our mansion and take care of Polterpup while we're gone?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Sure thing, bro!" Mario agreed happily.

"Let's go, Luigi! I want to get there ASAP! I'll call the captain of my ship to come get us right now!" Daisy exclaimed, pulling Luigi out the door.

They had gotten their bags ready and told all their friends where they'd be getting on so they can see their friends off.

"Have a great time! See you in two weeks!" Peach shouted as Luigi and Daisy waved goodbye as the ship left port. What they didn't know... Two stowaways were aboard.

Luigi was amazed to see the amazing, first-class cruise ship of Daisy's. "Wow! This is magnificent! This must've cost a fortune!" Luigi exclaimed.

Daisy scoffed and stated "Please, to a princess of a filthy rich country, the money put into this beauty is what I use to blow my nose!"

"I figured. So what do you wanna do first?" Luigi asked.

Before Daisy could answer, they heard yelling coming from the control room.

"What was that?" Daisy was shocked and confused.

"Let's go look!" Luigi exclaimed. He pulled a pair of gloves out of one of his bags and put them on.

Daisy looked at him with a confused smirk and asked "Why do you need gloves?"

Luigi just ran towards the sound and shouted "You'll find out if someone is trying to mess up your ship!"

They arrived to see crew members tied up and scared. Daiay ran up to them and asked "Who did this to you?"

"We did!" Two familer voices shouted. Emerging from the shadows was Waluigi and Bowser.

"What do you clowns want?" Daisy asked angrily.

"I'm tired of seeing that loser Luigi with a pretty lady like you. So I stowed away and came to beat him, throw him into the sea and feed him to the Sushi!" Waluigi exclaimed.

Note. Sushi are sharks in Mario games.

Bowser just stated "I just love messing things up!"

Daisy was angry and ready to fight. "You jokers come on MY ship, mess up my romantic vacation, attack my crew and expect to get away with making Luigi fish food?! Unforgivable! Bowser, let's take this outside. Luigi, can you take care of the purple string bean?"

"With fire in my eyes and Thunder in my hands!" Luigi shouted as electricity began coming out of his gloves. "These gloves are called the Thunderhands! I used these to stop an evil alien Cackletta! I brought them just in case!"

Bowser began laughing and shouted "Please! A princess like you wants to fight ME?! This should be quick!" Daisy and Bowser exited to leave Luigi and Waluigi to their brawl.

Waluigi pulled out his tennis racket to use as a weapon. "Bring it on, you green goblin!"

Waluigi ran towards Luigi but was then blown back by a ball of Thunder from Luigi. As Waluigi got up, Luigi then created a Thunderpunch with both fists to strike Waluigi multiple times.

Luigi then grabbed Waluigi, picked him up, spun him around and tossed him away. "I give up, I give up!" Waluigi shouted as he ran off in a flying clown car, leaving Bowser at the mercy of Luigi and Daisy.

During these event, Daisy and Bowser came up to the main deck to duke it out.

"I've never kidnapped you before. So I'll give you one last chance to give up peacefully. I don't like hitting girls." Bowser stated, crossing his arms.

"You don't scare me! And I'm not afraid of hitting massive turtles!" Daisy shouted as she ran towards Bowser and gave him a powerful kick to the gut. Bowser was sent back a few feet and got up.

Bowser was shocked. "Well you've got spunk and a good kick, I'll give ya that. But now you've really got me mad!" Bowser charged at Daisy and tried to grab and slash her. But Daisy was speedy and easily avoided the slow Koopa King's strikes.

"I'm no ordinary girl! After getting kidnapped once, I learned to take care of myself and beat creeps like you!" Daisy assured.

Daisy them dealt a powerful and fast barrage of punches, kicks, stomps and other strikes. Bowser began to roar in pain as he tried in vain to evade and block Daisy's relentless attacks. Then, in a feat of strength that'd shock the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy grabbed Bowser's scaly wrist and threw him over her head and slammed him down. Not wanting to break the deck, she eased up a bit.

Luigi then came up to assist Daisy. "Daisy, are you o...Kay?" Luigi saw an amazing sight. Bowser groaning in pain, trying to get up. And Daisy looking at him in pity.

"I'm fine, Luigi. He was just a pushover." Daisy stated. Bowser growled and ran towards Daisy. Daisy saw him coming and sent him flying with one powerful, amazing slap. While Luigi looked at her with a dropped jaw and big eyes, she replied "What? He was in my way."

Luigi was amazed and happy to finally but alone with her. "Looks like now we can finally get our vacation started. Let's get the crew untied and head to our room."

Daisy and Luigi untied the crew and headed to their suite to put away their things.

Luigi saw their suite was four times the size of the others. Included with an indoor pool, jacuzzi, king-sized bed and 72 inch TV built into the wall. He was truly amazed. "Is this a suite or a second house? This is amazing!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Well the people of Sarasaland wanted to build the best room they could. It's nice to relax and have some peace with myself. But it'll be even better with you to chill in the pool with, relax in the jacuzzi with and just cuddle up in the nice, warm bed with." Daisy explained, hugging him from behind.

"Why don't we get this vacation started?" Luigi asked as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

"Well aren't we eager? Let me just put a "Do not disturb" sign on the door so we can have some peace." Daisy said with a wink.

Daisy then ran towards Luigi and tackled him onto the bed, planting her lips lovingly against his. He placed his hands on her hips, just above her backside. She began softly moaning as she put her hands on his cheeks to pull him as close as possible and slipping her wet tongue into his mouth. He slowly inched his hands down on her backside and massaged it gently, hearing her gasp in their kiss and pushing her tongue deeper in his mouth and holding him closer and tighter.

Eventually, she broke their wet kiss and asked sensually "I see you don't plan to keep your hands to yourself?"

He just smiled and gave her backside a small squeeze and when she gasped from his sudden aggressive action, he brought her in for another passionate, deep kiss.

Daisy began thinking "Luigi's become much more aggressive and romantic over time. He still might be a shy, bashful guy who gets nervouse easily. But he definitely knows how to make a woman feel special and happy.

When he broke their more aggressive kiss, he asked his blushing beauty "You ready for two weeks of uninterrupted romance and fun?"

Daisy smiled and replied "Are YOU ready for two weeks of seeing me in a bikini everyday?" As they'd always be sunbathing, swimming, lounging in the jacuzzi and other activities.

He just smirked and pulled her into another deep kiss.


	18. Sun, fun and love

Luigi and Daisy were on the Daisy cruiser, getting ready for two weeks of fun, sun and love. Even though Waluigi and Bowser tried to crash the party, they were soon treated to a world of pain by the two lovebirds. Luigi and Daisy were in their suite and having a good time when they decided to get some sun.

"Hey Weegee, how's about we go onto the sky deck and get some sun rays?" Daisy asked her green lover.

Luigi liked the idea, as they wanted to spend the day outside and the evening in their suite. "Sounds good to me! Let's get changed and soak up some rays!" Luigi happily replied.

Luigi and Daisy then got changed into their swimsuits. Luigi's was a simple pair of green swim trunks. He was anxious to see Daisy in her bathing suit.

"Here I come! Try not to get a nosebleed this time!" Daisy shouted, emerging from the bathroom in bright orange bikini designed with white flowers. Luigi did get excited, but he wasn't surprised by it so he was able to keep his cool.

Luigi held her hand and stated "Let's go relax and enjoy our time together. Just me and you."

Luigi and Daisy walked to the sky deck and lied back in their chairs. Putting on their sunglasses and just enjoying the warm sun. "Ahhhhh, this is the life. Just kicking back and relaxing." Daisy let out with a blissful sigh.

Luigi had slight worry on his face. "I wonder how Mario and Peach are doing? I hope the didn't get overwhelmed by Polterpup."

Daisy just replied "Just relax, Luigi. I'm sure they're fine and that Polterpup is giving no trouble."

Meanwhile at their mansion.

Polterpup was running wild with Mario and Peach chasing him. "This is not good! We've been here for two minutes and already that dog has made a mess of the first floor and is running us ragged!" Peach shouted.

Mario exclaimed "As long as we catch Polterpup and clean the house, we'll be fine. I hope."

After about an hour in the sun, Luigi and Daisy got up and stretched. "Wanna take a dip in the pool?" Daisy asked her slightly tanned fiancée.

"Race ya there!" Luigi shouted, taking off to the pool on the stern (back) of the ship, where a large, circular flower-shaped pool was. Daisy was faster and hid behind a table to think Luigi got there first. When Luigi arrived, he shouted, facing the pool "I actually won!"

But then Daisy came running and yelled "Don't count on it!" She tackled Luigi into the pool. When they surfaced, Daisy told him "I got here first, I just hid and waited for you to come so I could surprise tackle you into the water."

"You sneaky devil. I should've known you had something cooking in that razor-sharp mind of yours." Luigi replied.

After a few minutes of swimming, they decided to float on a floating pool raft.

Luigi held Daisy's soft hand and just layed back to enjoy the view of the ocean and clear sky.

Eventually, Daisy forcefully flipped the raft over, knocking them both into the water. Luigi was taken back when Daisy swam up to him and planted her lips against his. He then followed her in his surprise underwater smooch. They soon surfaced and Luigi swam to the side of the pool to grab something.

As he leaned out to grab the just out of reach item, Daisy was thinking "Now there's some sweet eye candy!" A few seconds later, just as Luigi grabbed the object, Daisy shouted "Great view you got, Luigi!" She then catcalled to show her enjoyment.

"Hope you enjoy it because now there's water in your eyes!" Luigi yelled as he pulled out a small water blaster to spray her as a small payback for tackling him.

He began laughing as she was laughing and shouting "Hey! Stop it! You're going to be real sorry when I get a hold of you!" She then swam to Luigi and stole the water blaster, proceeding to spray him in vengeance. They were both laughing and shouting for a few seconds until they decided to end their little play fight and began kissing deeply as they slowly sank underwater.

After their rigorous poolside activities, Luigi and Daisy got hungry. Luigi then recommended that they stop by the dining room for a nice, romantic meal.

"How about we get something to eat? Just a nice romantic, candlelit dinner with some nice wine to add to the romance." Luigi asked his lover.

Daisy smiled and stated "Sounds perfect to me! I'm starving! Let's just dry off, get changed and we can enjoy the finest food prepared by the best chefs in Sarasaland!"

Luigi got into his usual black pants, white dress shirt, green tie, along when a black blazer and black dress shoes.

Daisy came out in a slimming red dress with a long slit along the right thigh. She loved this dress as it was one of Luigi's favorites. Her hair was shining radiantly, her eyes, lips lashes were all done perfectly.

Luigi, now able to contain his excitement, stated "You look magnificent! Let's go my red hot tamale." He then put out his hand to escort her to the dining hall.

She blushed and giggled at his choice of words. "Well aren't you just the sweetest man?" She held his hand and followed him to a nice, romantic meal with just the two of them.

After their complimentary dinner, Daisy got up to use the restroom. As she walked away, Luigi checked her out as she swayed her hips in a seductive manner. He whispered under his breath "Now THERE'S a sight to behold. She's got a great view from the front AND back.

Whe she returned, they walked to their suite in silence. Until Daisy asked "Did you enjoy checking out my butt back there?"

Luigi just blushed nervously and replied "Well you were checking MINE out at the pool."

"Very true. I find it flattering that you like staring at me." Daisy said with slightly pink cheeks. She began walking slower and stared "I think these heels are a little small. My feet are killing me."

Luigi took note of that and carried her back to the suite. He asked her "Is this better?"

She smiled and nuzzled her head on his chest stating "Much better. Thank you, Weegee."

When they arrived, Luigi rested her on the bed to soothe her tired feet. "Your feet still hurt?" Luigi asked with a little concern.

"A little." Daisy replied. She gasped and looked down to see Luigi rubbing her feet to help relieve the pain. She smiled and closed her eyes at his delicate and relaxing massage.

After about five minutes, Luigi asked her "Feel better or should I keep going?"

She sat up and answered "All better now, thanks to you sweetheart." She gave him a hug and whispered warmly in his ear "Now let me make YOU feel nice." She then sat behind him and wrapped her legs around him as she began rubbing his shoulders.

Luigi was surprised at first, but his eyes slowly closed as her hands gave him a relaxing massage. "How does it feel?" She asked her relaxed lover.

"Really nice. You have an angel's touch." Luigi answered happily. She smiled and giggled as she continued. After a while, she stopped and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Thank you my beautiful, sweet flower." Luigi stated, giving Daisy a warm hug.

They decided to get into their pajamas and just relax with some TV and a movie. Luigi's were comprised of a light green shirt and blue pants. Daisy's were a yellow tank top with her trademark flower emblem on the chest with a pair of orange pajama pants.

"You look super cute in your jammies." Luigi remarked.

"Awwww thanks." Daisy replied.

They then decided to cuddle and began making out on their king sized bed.

He then began gliding his fingers along her slender stomach and heard a small giggle. He then narrowed his eyes and asked "Ohhhhhh. Is the big, tough Daisy really ticklish?"

She was nervous as she was secretly very ticklish. She tried lying through her teeth by scoffing and exclaimed "No way. Me of all people ticklish? Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't believe you. I think you really are ticklish." Daisy began getting flustered and nervous.

"Stop Looking at me like that. Please don't Luigi. Please don't..." She couldn't finish as Luigi pulled up her shirt began tickling her stomach. "STOP!" She shouted, laughing loudly.

"She has the sweetest little laugh. And she's very fun to tickle and make her defenseless." Luigi was thinking. He then flipped her on her stomach and sat on her legs.

"Let me see if your cute little feet are ticklish too." He said slyly.

"Please Luigi, I'm begging you! Don't, please!" Her words were futile as Luigi began tickling her feet. She began laughing harshly and flailing violently. She was helpless as Luigi had her unable to break free. She was enjoying it very much but also wanting to break away. After a few minutes, Daisy shouted through her laughing "Please stop! I can't take it anymore! I.. Can't breathe!"

"Okay, okay. I think you've had enough." He stopped and got off of her. As he got off, he asked with a giggle "You okay?"

Daisy then flipped herself over and sat up, staring at him. She exclaimed "Yes. Because now you're going to get it!" She pushed him down and sat on his thighs, using her heels to pin his hands down. "Take this!" She shouted as she began tickling his stomach.

He began laughing loudly as he was also very ticklish. "Daisy! Please!" He shouted as she began tickling him faster and harder. He was laughing just as if not slightly louder than Daisy.

She then flipped him over and copied his actions. "Now it's my turn to get your cute little feet!" Before he could protest, she began tickling his feet and rendered his flailing and shaking helpless as she was stronger than he was.

He was losing breath quickly from her actions. He actually was enjoying this as much as Daisy was. After a little while, Luigi cried out "Daisy, I can't take it anymore! Please!" She then giggled and stopped torturing her out of breath lover.

"You have a very cute laugh, Weegee." Daisy said sweetly.

Luigi smiled and replied "Thanks, Daisy. Yours is very adorable too. It's a nice mix of a hearty laugh and a girly giggle."

Daisy's cheeks were pink as she stated "Thanks sweetie. Wanna watch a movie on my huge flat screen?"

Luigi smiled and answered "Sounds magnificent!" Daisy then lied down beside Luigi and he put his arms around her as she turned on a movie.

Before the movie was over, Luigi looked over to Daisy to see she fell asleep in his arms. He just smiled, kissed her gently on the head and whispered "Good night my sleeping beauty." in her ear after shutting the TV off and then followed her into dreamland.


	19. Super Daisy Land

Luigi and Daisy have been on vacation for a week and they have finally arrived in Sarasaland. Daisy had promised Luigi a tour of the four kingdoms. Birabuto, Muda, Easton and Chai.

"There's Sarasaland! I haven't been here in so long! I can't wait to show you around!" Daisy shouted, pointing towards the Sarasaland boarder.

"It looks as lovely as the Princess of it." Luigi said, holding Daisy's hand.

Daisy smiled and giggled from his nice words "Thanks Weegee. I know you'll really like it."

As they reached the dock, Luigi and Daisy walked off the Daisy Cruiser and headed toward a Egypt-esque desert. There were pyramids off in the distance.

"This is the first kingdom, Birabuto! Believe me, you get used to the heat." Daisy stated as she spread her arms to enjoy the atmosphere.

Luigi wasn't bothered by the heat from having adventures across lava pits and volcanos.

"Pyramids? What are those for?" Luigi asked, curious of the monuments.

"Those are the tombs and dwelling of Lord Totomesu. The guardian of Birabuto." Daisy answered.

Luigi was unfamiliar with the name and asked "Totomesu?"

"Don't worry, Luigi. You'll meet him after I show you around. He might look big and mean, but he's really nice." Daisy explained.

Daisy began walking Luigi around, showing him the sights. It was mostly desert-like terrain based on Egypt.

"Birabuto is well known for its ancient art and vast history. The pyramids are definitely the main attraction." Daisy explained to Luigi.

"Can we go inside?" Luigi questioned.

Daisy was eager to answer "Absolutely! You can't just see the outside! Let's go." Daisy grabbed Luigi's arm and pulled him into the ancient pyramid of Totomesu.

"Wow. This place is very well crafted. Torches, hieroglyphics, small sphinxes and everything looks like ancient Egypt in the real world." Luigi exclaimed, in awe of the amazing architecture.

"I'm glad you enjoy it! Just be careful, those sphinxes are called Gaos and when they see strangers, they tend to.." Daisy was interrupted as a fireball came their way, causing them to jump over it. "Shoot fire." Daisy finished. She walked up to the Gao and explained "This is my fiancée, Luigi. He's my guest." Her explanation caused the Gao to calm down and send a message to the others.

"Well... That was a surprise." Luigi stated, shocked.

As they made their way to the end, Luigi saw a large Sphinx and walked up to it. He stated in amazement "Woah! This is so cool! It looks almost alive." He touched it, causing Daisy to get slightly scared.

She exclaimed "Don't touch him! That's Lord Totomesu!" As she shouted, Totomesu awoke and glared at a frightened Luigi.

Totomesu yelled loudly, shaking the Pyramid "WHO DARES SO RUDELY AWAKEN LORD TOTOMESU?!"

As Luigi was shaking in fright, Daisy walked up to Totomesu and explained. "Please forgive him, Lord Totomesu!"

The pyramid guardian then immediately calmed down and smiled. "Princess Daisy! You've been gone for almost a whole year! It's so good to see you again!" Totomesu shouted happily.

Daisy smiled and explained the situation "You'll have to forgive him, he's new here. This is my fiancée, Luigi. I wanted to give him a tour of Sarasaland before our wedding. He just didn't know that you were you. He thought you were just a bigger, more detailed Gao."

Luigi just scratched the back of his head nervously and stated "I'm sorry sir... Lord... Totomesu."

Totomesu just laughed and replied "All is forgiven, good sir. Anyone close to Princess Daisy is perfectly okay in my book!"

Daisy then asked "May we have access to Muda Kingdom?"

"Absolutely. The Princess never has to ask for anything!" Totomesu answered.

Daisy smiled and hugged Totomesu, as he was always close to her. "Thanks, Totomesu! Our wedding will be in Mushroom Kingdom in 3 weeks, would you like to come?"

Totomesu was slightly disappointed to answer "I can't. I must stay here to guard Birabuto."

Daisy replied "That's okay. I hope to see you again soon! Come on, Luigi!" She gestured for Luigi to follow her to Muda.

"Good-Bye Daisy, good-bye Luigi! I wish you all the happiness in the world!" The kingdom guardian yelled as he saw them off.

Muda Kingdom was very different than Birabuto. Muda was a tropical beach-like kingdom with lots of water, palm trees and mountains in the distance.

"This is very nice! I love the tropical scenery!" Luigi stated loudly, admiring the beautiful scenery.

"Enjoy it, Luigi! Because to see the full kingdom, we'll need a submarine!" Daisy replied.

"Wha?" Luigi questioned, with confusion on his face.

Daisy proceeded to explain "Well, Dragonzamasu's keep and the beautiful undersea scenery are only seen underwater."

Luigi was up to speed and actually excited. "Well, that sounds fun!"

Daisy began walking Luigi down the coast, he held her hand as he felt it was a very romantic place. This put a big smile on her face and turned her cheeks pink.

After a long, romantic walk along the land part of the kingdom. Luigi was impressed with the beautiful milieu. Daisy led him to a special area where submarines are kept.

"Here's my special Submarine!" Daisy showed him an orange, large submarine with her flower emblem on the side.

"Pretty cool! Let's go in!" Luigi replied. They ran to the submarine to enter. Daisy entered the pass code to gain entrance. In one flip of a switch, the submarine began taking off into the deep waters. Luigi was marveling at the breathtaking underwater view. There were sea creatures, unique plant life and other cool underwater stuff.

"Amazing! The view is incredible!" Luigi exclaimed, staring out the window. "Hey, a sunken treasure chest!"

"Ooooo, let's get it!" Daisy yelled as she pushed a button, deploying a crane the grabbed the treasure chest and pulled it up into the cargo hatch of the submarine.

Suddenly, a booming yet somewhat squeaky voice shouted "WHO IS STEALING THE HIDDEN TREASURE OF DRAGONZAMASU?!"

Daisy felt guilty and explained the situation from a speaker used to communicate underwater to the large seahorse-dragon. "Please forgive us, Dragonzamasu! I didn't know it was yours!" She then emptied the cargo, dropping the treasure chest.

Dragonzamasu then relaxed and stated excitedly "Princess Daisy! I apologize for my outburst."

Daisy wasn't upset. She stated "It's okay, Dragonzamasu. The guy with me is Luigi, my fiancée. I'm showing him around my kingdom before we get married. Luigi, Dragonzamasu. Dragonzamasu, Luigi. We all aquaintened?"

Luigi then took command to talk to the large Yurarin Boo "It's a pleasure to meet you. You have a very beautiful kingdom!"

"Why, thank you for your nice words! I'm glad you enjoyed it here!" The Muda guardian replied.

"Well we should head off to Easton! Good-Bye Dragonzamasu! Keep taking care of this place!" Daisy shouted as she began heading towards Easton.

"Farewell! I hope to see you two again real soon!" The king Yurarin yelled to the couple as they left Muda Kingdom.

After leaving Muda, they entered Easton. It was a kingdom full of mountainous terrain, large rocks and boulders of odd shapes.

"Those boulders are kinda oddly-shaped." Luigi remarked as he pointed at one of the boulders.

Daisy explained "No one knows why, but ever since this kingdom has been discovered, those head-like rocks have appeared. However, we suspect that they were created by Hiyoihoi, the guardian of Easton."

"They certainly are... Numerous." Luigi stated as he looked at the many boulders.

"I hope you're not one to shy away from rough terrain because Easton is full of it!" Daisy exclaimed, leading the way.

Easton was mostly mountainous road and difficult to travel pathways. Eventually, the happy couple made their way into a dark cave. As they were walking, suddenly a rock came flying through the air out of nowhere at the happy couple.

"What the heck? Where did that rock come from?" Luigi asked, confused and somewhat nervous as to their safety.

"I think I know." Daisy answered.

"Halt, who goes there?" A deep, ominous voice yelled out.

She then shouted "Hiyoihoi! It's me, Daisy!"

Suddenly, in the near distance, the same deep and harsh voice was heard again. "Princess Daisy! My deepest apologies! Totomesu notified me of you and your fianceé's arrival."

He then emerged from the darkness to reveal himself. Luigi noticed the familiar appearance. "He looks just like those statues. I guess you are Hiyoihoi."

The rock monster... Thing then shook Luigi's hand, stating "That's me. And you must be Luigi."

Daisy smiled and explained "Yep. I'm showing him around all the kingdoms."

Luigi then told Hiyoihoi "You run a very unique and cool kingdom, Hiyoihoi."

"Thank you very much, good sir!" The rock guardian exclaimed.

"Well Luigi, let's head to the kingdom where my castle is, Chai!" Daisy stated happily.

As Luigi and Daisy ran out of the cave to Chai, Hiyoihoi waved and shouted "So long, Princess and future king!"

The two entered Chai, Daisy's personal favorite kingdom. Also the one where Daisy resided. It was very traditional and cultural. There was bonsai trees, bamboo groves and Chinese-style homes and lights.

Luigi was very impressed with the amazing decor and presentation. "This place is beautiful! They really put time and effort into putting this place together!"

Daisy smiled and exclaimed "You know it! They made it so nicely, I decided to make this the kingdom for my palace! I'll definitely show you all the amazing sights!"

**Chai as well as Daisy's palace will be explored next chapter**!


	20. Perilous Palace Path

After showing him Birabuto, Muda and Easton, Daisy was finally ready to show Luigi her favorite kingdom of Sarasaland. The kingdom is Chai, and so far Luigi has been highly impressed with the very nice cultural look to the kingdom.

"This place is definitely a very nice place to live!" Luigi stated, obviously impressed.

"Yeah, this is the place where I grew to like the most. Being held captive here really helped me see its true beauty. So I desired to have my palace moved to Chai from where it used to be in Muda. Granted I have smaller palaces in the other kingdoms, but my largest and most amazing is right here in Chai." Daisy explained, happy to see the kingdom after a long while.

Luigi noticed little people walking around all over and asked Daisy "Who are those people?"

Daisy answered "Those are the Pionpi. They're the inhabitants of Chai. They usually like to keep to themselves."

"So who's the guardian of this kingdom, A dragon?" Luigi questioned, chuckling.

Daisy simply replied "Don't be ridiculous. It's Biokinton, the fellow who lives in the clouds. He's very shy so I probobly won't be able to officially greet you to since he lives IN a cloud."

"Ah, don't worry about it. So where's your palace? I'm dying to see it!" Luigi exclaimed.

Daisy then grabbed his arm and ran off shouting "Come on, it's this way!" After a long run, Daisy and Luigi soon arrived at Daisy's royal palace. It was bright orange with flowers all around. In the center of the front is a small, circular window with white petals surrounding it.

"It's so... You." Was all Luigi could say.

Daisy shrugged and simply said "I'll take that as a compliment. Let's go inside!" She then ran inside with Luigi close behind.

As Daisy ran inside, a royal guard ran up to her and bowed to seeing his ruler again.

"Miss Daisy! It's an honor to finally see you again!" The guard stated firmly as he stood up and took a military pose to show his ranks.

Daisy just giggled and replied "At ease. And I told you a million times, I like to just be called Daisy."

The guard then got a shocked look as he remembered something important he needed to tell Daisy. He exclaimed "Daisy, I just remembered, I caught a strange intruder trying to vandalize your castle. I called in some more of the guards and we managed to get him thrown into the dungeon."

Hearing this made Daisy angry as she firmly yelled "Bring him in! I want to decide their fate!" The guard gave a signal to notify another guard to retrieve the prisoner. After a short while, a few spear-wielding guards brought in a chained and cuffed prisoner. It was Waluigi, which brought a shock to Luigi and Daisy.

Luigi then whispered to her "Go easy on him. He might have been rude to us but let's hear what he has to say for himself." Daisy might have been a princess but she was fair.

"Do you know this man?" One of the guards asked.

She answered "Yes I do." She and Luigi walked up to Waluigi and she demanded "Before I sentence you to torture in a pit of Chain Chomps, explain why you are in my kingdom and vandalizing my palace."

Waluigi got down on his knees and explained himself "After Luigi attacked me on your cruise ship, I decided to fly to Sarasaland and see what the place was like. Then I see a palace that I figured it was yours. I saw a Chain Chomp in your garden chained to a post. It looked sad so i decided to set it loose. So i ground-pounded the post and it began chasing me, it broke a bunch of flower pots and messed up your garden. After a while, it ran off. Then some guards came out and pointed spears at me. I tried to explain the situation and before I could, they took me to a dark, dank dungeon. That's what happened, I swear on my life!"

Daisy and Luigi then walked into a corner to discuss what to do. "I don't know if I believe him or not. He has done some pretty mean stuff to us. I say we lock him up." Daisy whispered to Luigi.

"I don't think he's lying. He might be dishonest but I don't think he'd just do all that destruction for no reason. I see we take a look outside." Luigi explained.

Daisy was reluctant but soon agreed. She stated to the guard "Take him outside. We need to survey the damage." The guards then pulled on Waluigi's chain and brought him out to the garden. Upon arrival, they spent a solid while looking at the damage to the area. After finding a pounded post in the ground, Luigi then shouted for everyone to see.

"See this? This is a post from a Chain Chomp. I've seen and caused many posts like this." Luigi stated.

Daisy was skeptical and replied "So, he must've freed my pet Chain Chomp to cause all this destruction. I still see no proof that he's innocent."

"That's your Chain Chomp?" Waluigi asked.

"Yes. His name is Rocky." Daisy answered.

Waluigi got an idea "Do you have a Chomp Call? Maybe that Chain Chomp can prove my innocence."

Daisy then ordered a guard to fetch her Chomp Call from her room. When he returned, she blew in it and very shortly after, Rocky returned.

Rocky came right to Daisy and licked her. "Okay, okay. I missed you too. That's enough, Rocky." She then pushed him away and asked him, pointing at Waluigi "Listen to me, boy. Did that guy use you to attack and trash my garden?" Rocky then nodded no.

Waluigi exclaimed "See? I told ya!"

Although Chain Chomps can only bark, some people in Mushroom Kingdom learned to understand their language. Waluigi, Daisy and Luigi were all able to.

Through the barks and other dog-like sounds, Daisy was able to distinguish the words. "Oh, so you cased Waluigi because he had my scent on him?" The Chain Chomp nodded yes as it missed Daisy very much over time.

Daisy was slightly reluctant but she managed to utter her words. "Well, I never thought I'd say this but... I'm sorry, Waluigi. Guards, release him." The guards unlocked Waluigi's cuffs and released him.

"I'm getting out of here. This place is crazy." Waluigi stated as he took off. The guards then took off as they knew their work was done.

"I can't believe I did that. I didn't even give him a chance. Why am I so bullheaded?" Daisy questioned, upset with her actions.

Luigi then hugged her from behind, making her gasp and smile. "You just were so upset because of his mean actions towards us that it made you feel like that. I probably would've done the same. Why don't we put this whole thing behind us and you can show me around your palace?"

Daisy turned to face him and held his hand. "Okay, sweetie." She said softly as she began walking to the palace with him.

The inside was her favorite colors, orange and yellow. And there were lots of flowers all over. Daisy might be a tomboy but as her name implies, she loves flowers. It was very high-class and fancy looking inside her palace. Yet it managed to also have a modern ambiance.

"This is a very nice place for a princess." Luigi stated as he looked around the fancy palace.

She then took him into a dining room with a very long table that could sit over two hundred people.

"This dining room is even larger than the one at Peach's castle. It's Huge!" He exclaimed, hearing his voice faintly echo.

"Yeah, in fact Sarasaland has a very high income. It's been known to be just about as, if not more lucrative than the Mushroom Kimgdom. That's why we're able to afford such nice things like my cruise ship."

She showed him the rest of the rooms on the first 2 floors, each having it's own distinct style. She then took him upstairs to the 3rd floor.

"Now let's go to my favorite room." Daisy stated happily.

"Which room is that?" Luigi asked, following Daisy into a dark room.

"My room." Daisy answered, turning on the lights. Her room had orange wallpaper with practically everything in her room being yellow or orange. Even her bed was yellow with an orange blanket. It was a very big bed. Big enough to hold four people.

"That bed is massive!" Luigi exclaimed, wondering why she needs such a large bed.

Daisy replied sweetly "Well I used to toss and turn a lot when I slept. That is, until I had you to keep me comfortable." Luigi smiled as Daisy sat on the bed. She patted the spot next to her, signaling him to sit beside her.

Luigi held her hand and explained "You know. I wouldn't mind having this as a secondary living arrangement with you. I would love to see Sarasaland more and get to really understand the beauty of it. After all, this beautiful kingdom is ran by an even more beautiful princess."

Daisy smiled and kissed Luigi deeply. "I'd love to live here and at the mansion with you. When we're married, we'll have our honeymoon here in Sarasaland!" Daisy firmly exclaimed.

"That sounds wonderful, my beautiful Daisy." Luigi replied as he put his hands on her waist before pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss.

They spent the night in Daisy's palace then headed back onto the Daisy Cruiser to finish their vacation and head home.


	21. Royal Preparations

**Note: I'm back in school so it'll be more difficult to keep up with my fanfictions. This one sadly is coming to an end. But I have 3 new fanfictions in mind! So keep your feet on the ground, hold you chin high and always, ALWAYS wear shark repellant. Because you never know when one's just gonna come up and... WOAHHH!**

Luigi and Daisy were on their way back to the Mushroom Kingdom after their glorious two week vacation before their wedding. They are to be wed in a week. They will be spending their last week as just a couple preparing for their wedding.

The Daisy Cruiser arrived at the docks with a large banner written "Welcome home Luigi and Daisy!" Mario, Peach, Yoshi, DK, Wario, Mona and even a few friendly koopa troop members like Boo, Shy Guy and Paratroopa were there to greet the happy couple. Daisy was in a simple orange t-shirt with her trademark flower emblem on the chest and blue jeans. Luigi was in his normal attire as it was just a simple day after a fantastic vacation.

"Hey everyone!" The happy couple shouted, running off the cruise ship.

Peach was beyond happy to see her best friends again. She ran right up to them and asked "So how was it? Tell me all about it!"

"Despite Waluigi and Bowser attacking us after about 5 minutes at sea, everything was great. We sunbathed every day on the beautiful amply deck!" Luigi stated, with a slight suntan.

"Luigi and I were always doing something fun and romantic. Whether it be dining together, swimming together or relaxing in the jacuzzi. It was the best time I've ever had!" Daisy followed.

Mario patted Luigi on the back and exclaimed "Glad to hear it! It's great you two had a great time!"

Daisy then gave Luigi a smirk and nudged his elbow whispering "We sure had a great time the other night, didn't we?" Luigi winked at her, unfortunately Peach got suspicious.

The pink princess asked "What was that?"

Daisy just quickly replied, acting innocent "Nothing. Just had a lot of fun that's all. Well we should head to the castle and plan our wedding. Let's go now!"

"Daisy, I demand that you tell me what happened last night." Peach yelled.

Daisy and Luigi began laughing loudly. "We were just kidding, Peach! Daisy didn't do... You know what just yet." Luigi exclaimed through his hearty laughing.

Mario and Peach were flustered as they sternly began walking to the castle.

Luigi and Daisy high fived at a successful joke.

At the castle, Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Peach were all sitting in Peach's and Mario's room discussing the wedding plans as of date, time, location and all the other stuff.

"First things first, guests. Who's invited?" Peach asked.

Luigi was first to speak "Obviously you two. Let's see... Wario and Mona, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Candy, Toads and Toadettes, the friendly koopa troop members, Piantas... How about your guests, Daisy?"

After a few seconds of thinking, Daisy finally got her intentions "Toadsworth, Ballyhoo and Big Top. You got mostly everyone, but for the heck of it... Bowser and his son. He knows if he messes with me, he'll be sorry."

Peach and Mario wrote down the guest names and made the invitations.

They spent the day handing out invites to all the planned attendees.

DK and Candy were happy to come. Wario and Mona were also able to attend. They also invited friendly Boos, Koopas, Shy Guys, Wiggler, Lakitu and even Petey Piranha. Petey might not always be a good guy, but he has his times.

When they asked Bowser and his son, his reply was "Eh, why not. As long as I get good food and no angry looks."

"Well, that's everyone!" Daisy stated as they all made their way to the castle.

Throughout the next couple of days, the four of them began planning the catering, entertainment, set up and decor. Their wedding would take place in Daisy's castle's royal garden. As Mario's and Peach's was at Peach's gardens. After a rough day, Luigi and Daisy headed back to their mansion to have a much needed sleep.

They changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Daisy held Luigi tightly and stated. "I can't wait! In three days, we'll finally be married and have each other as husband and wife forever."

Luigi turned to face her, smiled and said "You'll make a perfect wife, my beautiful flower."

Daisy giggled and replied back, smiling. "Thank you. And you'll make the most handsome husband, my green hero."

Daisy and Luigi began deeply kissing and were about to have a serious tongue wrestle when they heard the doorbell.

"Who would even think of coming to the door at this hour?" Daisy asked sternly as her and Luigi went to answer. When the doorbell continuously rang, she shouted "Keep your pants on, I'm coming!"

When she opened it, Waluigi was there. She slammed the door in his face. When Luigi asked who it was, she just replied "No one important."

Luigi then opened the door and asked Waluigi "What do you want now? This better be important."

Waluigi was about to do something he never did in his life. Apologize. To Luigi, nonetheless.

"I just came to say... I'm sorry. For all the bad stuff I did to all of you. I'll cut to the chase, I need your help."

Luigi and Daisy looked at each other in disagreement. "Why should we help you?" Luigi asked with his arms crossed.

"Because this is something I feel like I can't do myself. There's someone I like a lot but I get really nervous around them. What do I do?" Waluigi answered.

Being the nice guy he is, Luigi gave him the advice he needed. "Just be direct. Girls don't like when guys beat around the bush. I eventually got over my fear of talking to Daisy. Just start small and try to build conversation with them. And when the times right, ask her out."

Waluigi smiled and exclaimed "Thanks. I'll do that." He walked off actually with respect for his rival.

"Who do you think is that girl he likes?" Luigi asked his fianceé.

Daisy answered "Someone very unlucky."

They both chuckled and Luigi picked Daisy up over his shoulder and asked with a smirk "Now, where were we?"

She giggled as he carried her up to their room.

The next day, Luigi went to a tux shop to pick up his tuxedo while Daisy went to pick up a bridal dress. They agreed to not see each other in their wedding clothes until the official wedding. Luigi's tux was a black blazer, white dress shirt, black pants and shoes with his obviously green tie. Mario, Wario, DK, Toadsworth and Yoshi agreed that he looked very dapper and handsome.

Daisy's dress was white to show she was still pure. It was like her traditional dress, slimming in top but more poofy after the stomach. Also sharing the thick orange part around her waist. It was also decorated with flowers and orange streams circling around the bottom. Peach, Rosalina, Birdo, Mona, Candy and Toadette told her she never looked more beautiful.

"It's perfect! I love it!" Daisy shouted, doing a spin to see it from all directions.

As a little joke, Peach said "I don't know. I think it makes your butt look HUGE!"

Daisy got flustered and nervous as this dress was her favorite. "Really?!"

Laughing as heavily as Daisy from the joke she played on her, she replied "Kidding! Just kidding! You look perfect."

Daisy got grumpy and stated "Not nice to pick on the soon-to-be bride"

After that was settled, Luigi and Daisy agreed that Daisy stay at the castle and to not see Luigi for 24 hours until the ceremony.

As Mario walked Luigi to his mansion with Wario, Yoshi, DK, Blue Toad and even Waluigi, he asked "You nervous, little bro?"

"More than when I fought King Boo. But I know I want Daisy for the rest of my life." Luigi answered.

Wario patted him on the back and yelled "Let's stop the chick flick talk and celebrate Luigi's last night of independence!" Everyone cheered as they ran towards Luigi's and Daisy's mansion.

Back at the castle, Daisy was with Peach, Mona, Rosalina, Birdo, Candy and Toadette getting dressed for Daisy's bacholerette party.

Peach walked up to her and told her "No need to be scared about tomorrow. Just have fun tonight!" Daisy nodded and smiled.

Rosalina then jumped in to exclaim "What are we waiting for! It's time for a girl's night out!" All the girls hopped into a limo to enjoy Daisy's last night before the wedding.


	22. Royal Wedding

It was finally time. Today was Luigi's and Daisy's wedding. They were both walking on air and also shaking with nervousness. Luigi was at his mansion, getting ready for the wedding of the girl of his dreams, while Daisy was at her castle with Peach and Toadette helping her look her absolute best. Mario was helping Luigi with his clothes, Toad helped with his hair and Yoshi helped him by being his transportation.

As Luigi was getting ready, Mario patted him on the back and asked "Feeling nervous about your big day, bro?"

"More than ever. I love Daisy with all my heart and soul, but how could I not be nervous?" Luigi replied.

Mario was chuckling and giving Luigi some advice. "Just relax, Luigi. Don't worry about it. You know Daisy loves you as much as you love her. Just know that you two will happily live the rest of your lives together as husband and wife."

Luigi smiled and hugged his older brother, who would be his best man. "You're right, Mario. All I want is Daisy's happiness. I just want to carry her down the aisle and have the perfect life with her. I feel like I'm in paradise, because she's made everything around me perfect."

Luigi continued putting on his tuxedo and for a carnation, a Daisy. (What else?) He then hopped on Yoshi who rode off to Sarasaland. His groomsman Wario rode in the limo with best man Mario and ring bearer Toad.

Back at Peach's castle, Daisy was in the castle with Peach helping on her makeup, Mona helping with her hair and Birdo to help with her jewelry.

"Oh Peach, I'm so happy that today is finally the day Luigi and I are wed." Daisy stated happily.

Peach noticed she was slightly shaking and asked "Are you feeling nervous?"

"Normally I'm calm and cool about stuff, but now I'm nervous beyond all rational thought." Daisy replied with an obviously nervous tone.

Mona just stated "Just chill out, girl! All that nervousness will be gone as soon as he looks at the beautiful bride that you make." Daisy smiled and nodded. She then finished up her makeup, hair and jewels as her limo arrived. Her braidsmaids Mona and Birdo escorted her to the limo with the maid of honor Peach and flower girl Toadette.

The ceremony was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, over 100 chairs and a long red carpet leading to a great white arc with a pedestal where their vows are to be exchanged. Luigi had arrived with his groomsmen Wario and Yoshi and Mario at his side. The seats were full of all their friends.

Jr asked his dad "Tell me why we're here again, Papa?"

The Koopa King replied with "Because there's free food after this and besides, I had nothing better to do."

Soon after, a vehicle's arrival was heard. Toadette ran in throwing pedals down the carpet and took her seat in the front row. Toadsworth then gave a signal for the organ player to start. It was Ludwig Von Koopa, who only agreed to play so his music talents could be heard by many.

Ludwig began playing "Here comes the bride."

The royal Sarasaland garden lit up with the sight of Peach coming down with Daisy. Luigi was absolutely blown away by the sight of his amazingly beautiful bride walking down the aisle. She carried her bouquet that Luigi sent for. Peach stood by Mario as Daisy stood up at the alter in front of Luigi.

She asked him "How do I look?"

Luigi smiled and answered "Breathtaking. You look more beautiful than you ever have."

Daisy smiled and tried holding back her tears. She took Luigi's hands as Toadsworth got the ceremony underway.

"Dear Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland citizens, we have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of the great Luigi Mario and the wonderful Princess Daisy. Master Luigi, do you take the beautiful Princess Daisy as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and health? Til death do you part?"

Luigi smiled and answered "I do."

Toadsworth turned to Daisy and asked "And do you, Daisy take Luigi Mario as your lawfully wedded husband? For rich or poor? In sickness and health? Til death til you part?"

Without hesitation, she answered "I absolutely do."

"If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two should not be wed, let them speak now." Toadsworth stated. And when no one made a sound, he exclaimed "Then by the power vested in me, the entire Mushroom Kingdom and the whole land of Sarasaland, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Toad arrived with the rings, Luigi's was a gold ring with a sparkling emerald as it was his favorite gems. Daisy's was golden with a large 30 karat diamond that Luigi had purchased the day before.

Luigi put one hand around Daisy's waist and one on the back of her head. Daisy put one hand on his right shoulder and the other around his head.

"Daisy." Luigi said as happy as ever.

"Luigi." Daisy replied equally as happy.

Peach started tearing and shouted "Awwww, hurry up and kiss!"

Luigi then dipped Daisy and gave her the biggest kiss he had ever given her. She held him tightly and squeezed his shoulders as her leg curled up and her heart began to race.

The garden was filled with the cheers and "Awwwws" of the spectators.

Mario stated with a big smile "Luigi. Just one year ago, you were just the same Luigi you've always been. Now you've married the girl of your dreams."

Luigi then picked up Daisy bridal-style and gave her another meaningful kiss as he walked down the aisle with her in his arms.

"This is the happiest day of my life. I'm finally Luigi's wife. I finally found and married my true love like a princess should. This is all my happiest dreams come true. Meeting the perfect guy, starting a life together and finally being married. And that guy was Luigi."

"I have everything I need in my life. My own mansion, a maxed bank account and finally the perfect wife to spend the rest of my life with. I could kiss her sweet, tender, full lips all day every day."

Inside the Sarasaland castle that was now Daisy's AND Luigi's, the after wedding ceremony was underway. There was music, dancing, food and happy faces everywhere you looked. Daisy and Luigi were dancing together. All eyes were on them as they were holding each other as closely and tightly as possible. His hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. After the song was over, Luigi gave Daisy a big romantic kiss and told her "I love you so very much Daisy. My dear beautiful, lovely and sweet flower."

Daisy smiled, blushed deeply and replied "I love you so very much too Luigi. My handsome, strong, brave, heroic green knight." He stroked her short, orange and smooth hair as she stroked his short, thick, brown hair.

Peach watched them, crying tears of joy. She stated "Awwww, they're just so perfect and adorable together."

Mario put his arm around her waist and exclaimed "Reminds me of our wedding. The two of us in the center of the room, holding each other, all eyes on us and how beautiful you looked." Peach smiled and kissed Mario deeply.

After their dancing, Luigi and Daisy walked over to the royal guards of Sarasaland. They gave Luigi his crown which was large, gold and had emeralds around it. He was now king of Sarasaland, and Daisy was his queen.

"You might officially be a queen now, but you always have been my queen." Luigi said to Daisy, one hand around her waist and the other taking her cheek.

Daisy smiled and grabbed Luigi's collar, exclaiming "Kiss me, my king!" She then pulled him into a deep, warm kiss. Luigi then put his hands on her waist and deepened their kiss. After their kiss, everyone had gone back to their own business.

Luigi carried her upstairs and took her into her room when everyone's eyes were away.

He then opened her door and walked into her room with his lips still on Daisy's. She closed the door and fell back onto the bed with Daisy laying on him. In an instant their lips were together again. Luigi could feel Daisy's wet tongue poking his teeth, wanting desperately to gain entrance to his mouth.

Luigi opened his mouth and her tongue immediately began spinning and mingling with his. After a few minutes, they seperated and both stated "I love you." They gasped and smiled. They continued their activities when Mario and Peach noticed they were gone.

"Where'd they go? They were just here?" Peach asked Mario.

Mario answered "Maybe they went into their room for a little privacy."

Peach and Mario began heading upstairs to check things out. Peach opened the door and saw the two of them in a... Special situation.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. Don't stop on my account." Peach exclaimed, embarrassed.

When Mario saw the shocked look on Peach's face he asked "Were they..."

Peach just nodded and stated "Why don't we just leave them be?"

After about an hour, Luigi and Daisy were about to come back downstairs to say their goodbyes before their honeymoon. Daisy changed her dress before they came down so she could keep her wedding dress clean. She changed into a lovely, sparkling, slimming, purple dress. When she changed, she asked Luigi "What do you think of my new dress?"

Luigi answered "Very sexy my little flower." Luigi then kissed her again and began walking downstairs. He had purposefully walked behind Daisy just to check her out.

She was thinking "I know he's checking me out so I'll just give him more to see." She began swinging her hips from side to side to give Luigi a better sight to see.

Luigi was thinking "Wow. Now THAT'S what I call a great view."

Daisy and Luigi finally arrived downstairs to enjoy more of the party before bidding adieu to all their friends.

Peach was hugging Daisy goodbye and Luigi was talking with Mario.

"Well, looks like you finally found a wife to spend your life with." Mario told his younger brother.

Luigi replied "Yep. And now we're finally off to spend our honeymoon in the most romantic spots in Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario hugged his bro goodbye. Luigi then picked Daisy up bridal style once again to carry her to their limo.

"Bye, see you in 2 months!" Peach shouted, waving to them.

Luigi and Daisy got into the limo and rode off. As they rode off, Iggy Koopa used his wand to set off fireworks.

In an instant, Daisy ran her hand along his leg to get him in the mood.

"I love you so very much Luigi. Now we can spend our lives together in romantic peace and bliss." Daisy stated.

Luigi then replied "I can't wait to just have 2 romantic months together with you my beautiful, sweet, warm..."

Before he could finish, she climbed onto his lap, her legs at his sides, faced him and said warmly "Shut up and give me some sweet sugar."

Daisy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss to start off their honeymoon.


	23. Happily ever after

It was the night after Luigi and Daisy's wedding, they were in their room in their Sarasaland castle. Luigi and Daisy were in bed, holding each other. Their honeymoon had just gotten underway and they were ready for two romantic months with just the two of them. Daisy broke the silence as she look up at Luigi, her new husband.

"I've never been so happy. We're finally husband and wife! There's no one in the universe I'd rather be with than you, Luigi!" Daisy said happily, holding Luigi tighter.

Luigi replied "I feel the exact same, Daisy. You've made me the happiest I've ever been. I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. And you're my angel."

Daisy smiled brightly and brought her lips to Luigi's. "I love you." She stated quietly, about to drift into sleep.

Luigi stroked her soft auburn hair and replied "I love you too my queen." The happy two finally fell asleep together. Ready to enjoy the rest of their lives together as husband and wife.

The next morning, Daisy awoke to Luigi stroking her messy hair and looking down on her. This caused her to smile and get a slight blush.

"Good morning my perfect king." A happy Daisy stated.

"Good morning my gorgeous queen." Luigi replied.

Luigi tried to get up and go down to make coffee and breakfast as he does every morning. But when he tried to stand, Daisy's arms pulled him back.

"Stay here, Weegee. I love being close to you." Daisy said sweetly, snuggling up to her green lover.

Luigi had no reluctense with staying in bed with his Daisy. "Okay, you win."

Luigi and Daisy stayed in bed for two extra hours, as they couldn't get the urge to seperate.

Eventually, Daisy's stomach began rumbling. It was hungry for Luigi's 5-star breakfast.

"Awwww, is my wittle Daisy hungwy?" Luigi asked with a soft tone.

Daisy answered "Yes Weegee, I would love some breakfast and coffee."

She got up with Luigi and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Luigi was on fire in the kitchen making eggs, bacon, pancakes, bacon pancakes and toast.

Luigi came into their dining hall with a cart covered in plates. He made a buffet for him, Daisy and some of her most loyal servants.

"This all looks incredible!" She then saw that he made pancakes in the shape of flowers for Daisy. She smiled and told Luigi "That's so simple, yet so sweet." She gave him a little kiss on his cheek as a thanks.

After breakfast, Luigi and Daisy decided to spend the whole day going anywhere but home.

Luigi walked up to Daisy and asked "So how does a walk on the beach, lunch, a movie, dinner, dancing and kart racing sound?"

Daisy then gave him a big hug, shouting "That sounds perfect! You know how to really show a girl a good time!"

Daisy got dressed in a simple yellow shirt and blue jeans for a walk on the beach. Luigi wore his usual green shirt and overalls.

Luigi held Daisy's hand the entire time, making the smile on their faces stay.

Eventually, Daisy ran towards the water and began removing her clothes, Luigi was flustered and ran to her, shouting "What are you doing?!"

"Relax! I have a bathing suit on!' Daisy replied. After removing her clothes, she stood in her usual orange bikini with flowers on it.

"I just wanted to go for a swim. Didn't you bring yours?"

Luigi answered "Well, yeah but I left in the royal racer because I thought we'd just change later on. Hold on, I'll go get changed!" He then took of to their 2-man kart to retrieve his swim trunks.

After a few minutes, he came back to find Daisy was gone. "Daisy? Daisy?!" He called out, unaware she was right behind him.

"Hey sweetie!" She shouted as she picked him up on her shoulders and began dashing to the water.

Luigi began laughing and smiling at Daisy's silly actions. She then tossed him into the water. She then laughed at the soaked plumber.

"So you think that's funny, do ya?" Luigi asked, standing and chasing Daisy.

"Come and get me!' Daisy shouted, running off to the water and began swimming quickly.

He had trouble catching up with her, but he had a secret.

Suddenly, he dived down out of her sight.

Daisy kept her eyes open to look for Luigi. She then saw a rather large frog coming her way. She began swimming away, and if it'd been a real frog, she'd leave it in her waves. But it was Luigi in his Frog Suit. Soon his super swimming speed caught her and he pulled her underwater. He then pulled out a suit for her to be able to breathe underwater as well.

She smiled and put on her Frog Suit to swim deeper and faster than normal, as well as being able to breathe underwater.

He then held her hand and swam down deep with her, to see the deepest cove of the sea. Eventually, when they found a coral reef, he then put his arms around her waist and her hands on his shoulders. He slowly inched towards her and kissed her deeply. To avoid The Bends, they slowly floated up, deepening their underwater kissing.

When they surfaced, Luigi and Daisy began swimming underwater to kiss once again. After a while, they surfaced and began heading to the shore to head to a nice, romantic lunch.

Luigi got into a nice green dress shirt and khakis while Daisy got into her usual yellow and orange dress. After a simple and lovely lunch, they headed to the movies to see "Metroid: Ridley's rapture."

Luigi and Daisy had the place to themselves to have some fun by themselves. Luigi rested his arm around Daisy as Daisy rested her head on his chest. He sniffed her hair, enjoying the sweet smell of her silky smooth hair.

After a short while, during a slow part in the movie, Daisy made a sensual giggle and asked Luigi "You want something sweet?"

"Well I guess I could go for some candy." He answered, oblivious to her intentions.

Daisy just giggled and shook her head. She then climbed on Luigi's lap and stated firmly "That's not what I meant." She then pulled Luigi's lips to hers and gave him a sweet kiss. Luigi had noticed her lip gloss was strawberry, Luigi's favorite.

He then followed in her kiss and began caressing her waist. He felt her tongue poke through his teeth and into his mouth. He followed in her actions, enjoying the taste of her lip gloss on his tongue. They continued this through the whole movie, until the usher began to rush them out.

Then they headed out to dinner and dancing, as they both enjoy very much.

Luigi got into his usual black blazer, pants and shoes with white shirt and green tie.

"Weegee, try not to nosebleed this time!" Daisy came out in her sparkly slimming red dress with a slit on the right leg that went almost the whole length of her leg. It was complete with lovely dangling earrings, the sapphire necklace Luigi bought her and 6 inch black stilettos. The dress was tight around her curves that always made Luigi drool from gazing at her perfect body. "Well, what do you think?" She asked sensually.

Luigi stood there, staring at her curvy and slim body. He finally managed to speak, holding her hands "...Magnificent! Stunning, gorgeous, beautiful, radiant, angelic and above all... Perfect."

Daisy felt tears welling up in her eyes from the sweet words of her husband. She then gave him a big hug and tender kiss. "Thank you, sweetheart." She said warmly.

He then picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the dinner and dancing club that was close to their palace.

She nuzzled up to his chest and rubbed her head on his chest from the warm and cozy feel of her head pressed against him.

When they arrived, Luigi and Daisy ordered a big plate of spaghetti to share. After chatting for a little while, Luigi then asked Daisy to dance.

"Care for a dance, my sweet flower?"

Daisy smiled and giggled from his request. "I'd love to dance, my brave green knight."

Luigi then asked the disc jockey to play a certain song. Suddenly, when they arrived at the center of the dance floor with the spotlight on them, a firey tango song began to play.

Luigi and Daisy smiled at each other and get fired up. Luigi placed one arm around her waist and one hand in her hand. Daisy placed her other hand on his shoulder and began to slowly get into the rhythm. He began flinging, spinning and lifting Daisy throughout the whole song. Both of their hearts and breathing raced as they got more intense with their movements. Once the song was coming to an end, Luigi went in for the big finale. He spun her around and dipped her as long as they could go, brought his face dangerously close to her and then brought their lips together.

She was instantly filled with so much excitement that her heels practically flew off her feet. She gripped his shoulder and hand tightly from the instant shot of pleasure. After 30 glorious seconds of bliss, Luigi stared deeply into her sapphire eyes and she look into his baby blues.

"Oh, Luigi." Daisy quietly stated.

"Oh, Daisy" Luigi replied warmly.

In that moment, they were kissing once again. Luigi then picked Daisy up and carried her to the table. Luigi and Daisy began eating their pasta until they had a Lady and the Tramp moment with Luigi and Daisy eating the same string of pasta until their lips touched, causing them to blush sweetly.

After their meal, Luigi and Daisy headed home for a friendly kart race. Luigi got into his Green Fire and Daisy into her Bloom Coach. They then went to a special circuit Daisy had her servants build as a surprise for her friends.

"This is the Daisy Circuit. I had it built for all of our friends." Daisy exclaimed.

"Well it's very pretty. But just because we're married means I'll go easy on you!" Luigi shouted, ready for a race.

"Let's go, big talker!" Daisy yelled back.

At that moment, Lakitu came with the starting lights. Luigi and Daisy both got a starting boost, they were neck and neck. They decided that items should be reduced to green shells, red shells and Mushrooms, to make it more easy with just 2 people. Suddenly after rounding a corner, Luigi got a huge surprise. A giant, golden statue of Luigo and Daisy holding hands and dancing.

"Luigi then stopped in his tracks to see the beautiful statue. Daisy stopped with him and asked "It's my gift to you. Now everyone will know off our love."

Luigi then smiled at his wife and said "Thank you, my sweet. But we still have a race to commence!" With that, Daisy took off with Luigi close behind. After a barrage of shells and Mushrooms, Daisy and Luigi were coming onto the 3rd lap finish line. Luigi and Daisy were close, but Daisy was just slightly faster and won a second ahead of Luigi.

She jumped out of her cart and jumped up and down cheering "Woo-Hoo! I'm the winner!" Luigi then hugged her and congratulated her.

"You're a great racer, you should join us next time we do kart tournaments." Luigi exclaimed.

"I'd love to! We can tear up the road together!" Daisy replied happily.

After that, Luigi and Daisy were holding hands and walking off into distance.

"Luigi?" Daisy asked her green lover.

"Yeah?"

"I feel like a princess in a fairy tale. All my dreams have come true." Daisy stated.

Luigi smiled and replyed "As soon as I met you, all my wishes came true. And now, we'll be together forever." Luigi then turned her around and kissed her sweet lips.

After their kiss, they walked off into the sunset, ready to spend the rest of their lives together.

**The end.**

**This fanfic has come to an end, but I have a bunch of new ideas for new fanfiction! So soon I'll be back with more LxD! Until then, This is GreninjaMaster signing off!**


End file.
